Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of Ashley Winslet
by skorva
Summary: I didn't want you to die," he answered simply. "I figured I owed you that much, seeing as I couldn't have gotten that far without you." I blinked. "Yeah, you could." Jack looked straight at me, his eyes slightly misty. "No…I couldn't." JackOC
1. Chapter 1: The Dream, or was it?

**AN: **So this is my first Potc fic, and probably the most fangirlish you're going to get. So if you hate these kinds of stories, I really don't care. To the people who love these stories, well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: The Dream, or was it?

Narrator POV

"Look! Theres a girl in the water!"

"Captain, come quickly!"

Jack took a look at the girl and lifted her up from the water with a rope and some leverage, as he would call it. The Black Pearl sailed on as magnificently as it ever was. The girl was laying on the deck, soaked from head to toe. Her heartbeat held a faint pace and was slowly dying.

"Is she alive?" asked one of the crew.

"Yes but doesn't look well." said Jack.

"Get her insidem savvy?"

Ashley was still out cold, for a long time actually, then as Jack sat in the cabin, he placed a hand on her head and moved the auburn reddish brown hair from her face, her eyes opened.

"Wha- Who...who are you" she said.

"Im Captain Jack Sparrow" he said.

Ashley fainted again.

Ashley's POV

Funny dream I had last night, it seemed all so real. Maybe I am really losing it. Hey! Whats all this? SAND! In my BED? Strange.

So maybe I'm not a normal girl, but its not like a want to be. I was eighteen, and an orphan. Well not totally an orphan, just a girl with a different father and sister. I have brownish auburn hair which sparkles a red mahogany color in the sunlight. Plain brown eyes and a "perfect" nose as my sister Kate called it. I was 5'8, normal for a eighteen year old girl. And I was obsessed with Johnny Depp and Pirates of the Caribbean. My sister, and best friend, Katie was also obsessed with Pirates and Will Turner.

I went through school as usual, when I was bored I softly hummed "Yo ho ho ho, a pirates life for me" as though I always had. Wouldn't it be cool if I could go there? You know, go back to the 18th century with Jack. Well at least the dreams were nice, even though scary might be another word for it.

Kate was waiting by my locker. I felt bad for her, you know? Who would want to be best friends with a dazed and distracted girl who's only crush was a fictional character?

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"Never been better." I said as she looked at me sarcastically.

"Oh fine! I'm not." I admitted.

"Look, Ashley, you need to get your head out of the clouds and get going! Everybody's wondering about you its not even funny."

"Well what can I say about my William Turner obsessed BFF? Usually you're the one thinking about him all day!"

"Hey- I can't help that I'm a hopeless fangirl!"

"Me too" I said as Katie and I laughed on as we walked home.

Ashley's POV

When we got back to Katie's house, we did the usual friday night type of thing. Ate dinner, made popcorn, and had a sleepover. Of course we watched a marathon of Pirates of the Caribbean (cause we had to see Jack and Will -for Katie) at least once a week or we would go "mad" as they would call Jack.

We watched the movie as always, reciting the lines almost perfectly, before playing a well thought up game of "I Never" with coke instead of alcohol.

"Ashley, don't you think we can take a chance using rum? I mean we _are _eighteen - almost nineteen, and it is kind of interesting to see what Captain Jack and Will have been drinking. Hmm?"

Ok well I knew Katie was (sometimes) a bad influence, but hey it wasn't a bad idea if we didn't have too much, and what have I got to lose? I don't have parents, live with Katie and her dad (who was _always _out) and wasn't that popular.

"Ok but just a bit- with water of course."

"I knew you would give in as soon as I said Jack's name."

Narrator's POV

Ashley and Katie drank until two am, and finally passed out on the bedroom floor. Ashley's life was sometimes hard, despite living with Katie, she had nothing. Her parents dropped her on Kate's doorstep when she was just a baby, and had nothing. Kate's dad really is a nice guy, even though he barely makes enough to support Katie and Ashley, he at least had a big enough heart to take Ashley in.

As the night continued on, a storm raged towards Kate's beach house, or cabana should I say.

Ashley's POV

My dream was really something.

It was even more realistic than my previous one.

I was floating on a boat, in saltwater- I could taste it.

The boat was filling up, sinking in fact.

Was this another mirage?

It felt so real, I could feel the warm Caribbean water cover me, like a soft blanket.

So do you really taste the sea in your dreams? Or feel the warmth of the sea?

I wasn't out cold like the last time, but I certainly wasn't fully "revived" yet. But I was aware.

"I see that you're suddenly awakened from ye sleep, luv."

"Ahhh!" A soft scream escaped from my lips.

"Shh shh luv, we don't want the Royal Navy ta hear ya, eh?

I glanced at him again. Certainly this wasn't a dream, It felt different that my first one. It was him. It _is _him. Captain Jack Sparrow was on the little sinking wooden boat, like in the first movie. And I was in it with him. Lying down- in the boat- with Jack.

"You're- you're- Jack Sparrow..." I stammered.

"Yes luv, Captain Jack Sparrow actually."

"Of course. Do you know how I got here?"

"Well ya kinda ended up 'ere cause I saw ya floatin in the water on a piece of wood. Mind you, you were out cold then, didn't know you were even alive."

"So that's it then. Well...just...I..."

"Since you are on _my_ ship...err...boat, I should do the questions and you should do the answerin', savvy?"

"Yeah, of course." I was truly honored. To be on a ship uh, boat whatever, with Captain Jack Sparrow, my dreams have finally been fulfilled...

"What's your name?"

Instead of just saying "Ashley Winslet" I decided to play it up a little, considering I was in the 18th century.

"Ashley Evangeline Rose Winslet." I answered proudly.

"Well miss Winslet, where are you from?" He asked.

I wasn't entirely sure I should answer that question, seeing as though I was in my pajama pants and a lacy pink tank top.

"Umm...well...you would never believe me if I told you."

"Well, Ashley, I've seen a lot of strange things in me life and I think I possibly might believe you if you told me."

I decided not to lie. Honesty is the best policy, right?

"Well I live in this place called California, in America, the continent that Florida belongs to. I bet you heard of Florida at least."

"I 'ave"

"Good. So California is in the west of that continent, you know. And another thing, the thing that you might not believe is that Im from the year 2010. About 300 years in the future."

"So it seems as though your lost. Well I can help ya I guess. But can you follow the command of a pirate?"

"Yes _Captain_ Sparrow." I heavily emphasized on the word Captain, knowing that he would like that.

"Well then, we're on our way."


	2. Chapter 2: The Royal Navy

Chapter Two: The Royal Navy

Ashley's POV

Jack and I made our way to the docks, Jack paid the boatmaster (and stole the little bag on the counter to make up for his lost change) and we then saw Murtogg and Mullroy as Jack went on with his playful banter.

"Black Pearl isin't a real ship!" said Murtogg.

"Yes she is!" said Mullroy.

"No she isin't"

The two guards kept arguing as Jack and I went on the Interceptor.

"Hey! You there! This ship is off limits to civilians!"

"Well it was just such a pretty boat- ship" I said as I stole Jack's line.

He glared at me, then returned to the guards.

"Tell me Mr. Smith, what is your real purpose to Port Royal?"

"Well...It's his intention to commondeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer his weasley black guts out" Ashley blurted out.

Once again the guards looked at her, astonished that a lady like me would say something like that. Even Jack looked at me weird.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"How'd ye know I was gonna say that?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"Uhhhh...lucky guess?"

All of a sudden, Elizabeth's dainty little body came crashing down into the sea. That wench! Jack was mine! Mine! Ok ok I think I shouldn't be too selfish, she does contribute to the story...a bit.

I looked over at Jack, and he was taking off all his effects...and his hat. He looked over at me not bothering to ask what the hell I was thinking about, like he expected me to help.

"Fine..." I said after a couple of seconds. I didn't want to save Elizabeth but Jack had given me a 'puppy dog eyes' look and I gave in almost immediately.

Jack dove in, and left _me _on the docks, after a while he brought her back up near me cut open her corset, while I just looked in the opposite direction in disgust and trying to find a way to save us when Commodore Norrington and the other guards came, and how to protect Jack.

"Jack! Get back, quickly!" I said, trying to protect him from what was coming.

"What? Wh-"

"On your feet." said another voice. Oh shit. Norrington.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." she replied.

Norrington looked at Elizabeth for approval. She nodded.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington stuck out his hand.

"Jack, uh-" I tried warning him.

Jack stuck out his hand as well, hesitantly, and when Norrington grabbed it he jerked Jack's sleeve up to reveal a pirate brand.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" Norrington said as he then looked at Jack's tattoo with the sparrow on it.

"Gillette, fetch some irons!" Norrie commanded.

"Well, well, look what we have here. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" He said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack clearly said.

"I don't see your ship, Captain"

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he'd come to commondeer one." Murtogg said.

"Well then. Who are you? In those...clothes." Oh no. He was talking to me. I had the plan all worked out. I was going to save my own ass then save Jack's. Will's too. Maybe.

"I'm Miss Ashley Evangeline Rose Winslet." I said in an english accent similar to Norrington's.

"And how did you get here? A fine lady as yourself in THOSE clothes with THAT pirate."

"It seems as you don't know the fashion of California, Commodore. See THAT pirate also saved my life as my family's ship sailed from the beautiful island of California. One certain pirate ship destroyed my family's ship, killing everyone on board. But I was the only one that survived. I laid helplessly on a piece of wood for two days, with nothing to help me. Then Captain Sparrow here saved me as he was sailing here. By the way, may I ask to where I am?" It seems as though honesty wasn't actually the best policy.

"Um...well I can see that you're innocent here Miss Winslet, and you're in Port Royal. I'm sorry about your family, you can stay with me here if you'd like."

"I would be delighted. But what of Sparrow?"

"He is going to be hanged next morning."

"You can't kill him! He saved me! And Elizabeth! You can't!" I begged him.

"Commodore, I really must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved my life!" This time, it was Elizabeth who spoke.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a person for a lifetime of wickedness." He replied. For a second there, I truly believed that he wasn't lying.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack said.

"Indeed." Norrington said with an evil look in his eyes.

But now, Gillette had finished cuffing Jack and I had made up my mind about my scheme. I caught Jack's eye and smiled sweetly at him. He winked back and turned his attention to Elizabeth as if reading her mind.

"Finally." Jack threw the iron chains around the Elizabeth's neck and she squealed, startled.

"No, don't shoot!" Governor Swann looked very anxious and pale.

"I knew you'd warm up to us." He said this to Elizabeth and then looked up at me with a look that said 'trust-me-I-think-I-know-what-I'm-doing.'

"Commodore, my effects please! And my hat!"

Norrington was frozen, just staring. He couldn't do a thing.

"Commodore!" Jack repeated and he awoke from his shock.

Norrington reached around to one of the army men and retrieved Jack's effects. He handed them to Elizabeth. After Elizabeth reluctantly put them back on Jack. He then started on his daring and adventurous escape.

I then winked. He grinned.


	3. Chapter 3: Adventure, I guess

Chapter Three: Adventure, I Guess

Norrington, being Norrington, ordered the men to shoot.

"Oh no, he's gone. Men! Find him!" He ordered.

"Miss Winslet, will you come with me for now? I'll show you to my house and have you in proper clothing as soon as this is over and we have Sparrow behind bars."

"Yes, Commodore. That would be wonderful." I said, playing it up. He was so falling for it. And I was so loving it.

Narrator's POV

Jack and Will were dueling it out as they were supposed to. Ashley and Norrie were searching for Jack slowly, Norrington trying to find out everything he could about this beautiful girl. Norrington thought that if he couldn't have Elizabeth, Ashley would certainly be the next. He couldn't help but feel attracted to this weird girl. Mr Brown crashed the bottle over Jack's head as he was supposed to, as Ashley did not enjoy that sight very much. The guards then put Jack in jail, as they were supposed to.

Ashley's POV

He led me to a big white foyer, with hand painted flowers and treasures of any kind on the walls. He really gave me a grand tour, then gave me a beautiful pink dress. I opted 'no' for the corset though. We visited Elizabeth, (she wasn't _that_ bad) and she seemed to like me. She acted as though we were best friends or something actually. We then had lunch together. I told him about the beautiful Island of California (which he totally believed), as he told me his story. I honestly told him how I felt about not killing Jack (even though it wouldn't happen anyway) and he said he was truly sorry but he was bound by the Crown and its Laws.

"That was delicious Commodore Norrington." I said.

"Your welcome Miss Winslet."

"You can call me Ashley if you want."

"James, likewise."

The time passed quickly between lunch, and when the Pearl came. Jack of course didn't escape. I of course was protected by Norrie and his guards, and Will of course was knocked out cold.

The next day I quickly went to find Will, as I didn't want to be part of this adventure without him and Jack.

"Will, Will Turner!"

He turned around, surprised to see a girl that knew his name but he (obviously) didn't know hers.

"Umm...you are?"

"Ashley Winslet. We need to rescue Elizabeth! She's gone!"

"I know! How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Umm...well...Elizabeth talked about you!" I finally said.

"Oh...she...she did?"

"Yes, now we have to go!"

"I agree."

We then headed off to Norrington, and his "minions" as I called them.

"James!" I yelled, "They've got Elizabeth!"

"And we need to save her!" Will shouted.

"All in good time, Gillette, remove this man." Norrie said.

"That's not good enough!" Will slammed the knife or whatever on the table (definitely leaving a mark)

"Turner, you are not a soldier, nor a military man. You are a blacksmith."

"But that Sparrow! He talked about that ship, The Black Pearl." Will argued.

"Aye, he did." Mullroy said.

"Then we can use him to lead us to Elizabeth!" Will said.

"Don't make rash decisions Turner. That will be the last of it. For you too, Miss Winslet."

I hope Jamesy regretted that one! He can't talk to me that way! Oh I'll show him... We then headed off to the cells, as we ignored Norrington. On the way to the cells we talked about how we were going to save her. I _of course _knew how.

"I can't believe it! He proposes to her, then leaves her with pirates!"

"He proposed?" Oh. Shit.

"Umm...well...yes, but don't go around telling people, it's our little secret, ok?"

"Of course Miss Winslet. I was thinking we could rescue her ourselves."

"I was too, and you can call me Ashley, by the way."

"You know, even though you're dressed like those pretty ladies, you really have some nerve to risk your life to save Elizabeth and go sailing with Captain Sparrow, who is a pirate."

"And a good man. And yes, I do in fact care about Elizabeth. She's my friend." Ok well that wasn't entirely a lie.

We finally got there, Jack lying down on the ground, pretending to rest.

"You! Sparrow!"

"Aye." Jack said lifting his head.

"Jack! You're alive! I missed you so much! I planned this perfectly, we're going to get you out!"

"Ashley this is _not_ the time to be socializing with PIRATES!"

"Mind you this _pirate _saved my life and _Elizabeth's_!" I said a little too harshly to Will.

"You're familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" he asked, looking from Jack to me and back again.

Jack smiled and leaned his head back against the floor. "I've 'eard of it."

"Understatement of the century, but yes, we know it," I said.

Will looked at me, his mistrust momentarily replaced by relief.

"Where does it make berth?"

Jack's head shot up again. "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Will stared at Jack. Jack sighed. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

At Will's expectant look, I added, "Basically, it's this cursed island in the middle of nowhere surrounded by fog, jagged rocks, and the remains of sunken ships." I winked. "Often the setting of a particularly scary story."

"The ship's real enough," Will said insistently, "therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack asked, casually examining his fingernails.

"Because you're a pirate!" Will answered impatiently.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack retorted smoothly.

Will clutched the bars, his eyes burning with anger. "Never!"

There was silence for about twenty seconds. I stood up and walked over to the bars, feeling Will's glare on me. "We're getting you out."

Will looked away, hesitant. "They took Miss Swann," he confirmed.

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl!" Jack said happily, pulling himself up to a sitting position. "I see. Well, if you're planning to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart…you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Will looked at me almost imploringly, but I shook my head. "Sorry, Will, if Jack stays, then I stay. If you're so desperate for our help, you'll need to procure an item of negotiable value."

"How's that?" Jack asked him. "The key's run off." He gestured in the direction the dog had run off.

"I helped build these cells," Will explained, examining the door. "These are half-pin barrel hinges."

I raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Half-pin barrel hinges."

"Right…I'll take your word for it."

"With the right leverage," Will continued, grabbing the wooden bench and placing one end through one of the holes, "and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free!"

Jack gave him a long look. "What's your name?"

Will blinked in confusion. "Will Turner."

It took a moment for that to sink in. "That would be short for William, I would imagine," Jack said finally. "Good strong name…no doubt named for your father, aye?"

Will gave him a strange look. "…Yes."

"Uh-huh," Jack said thoughtfully.

I nodded approvingly. "Aye, the Turner family apparently likes the name William so much, they gave that name to three whole generations of boys, am I right?"

"My grandfather was named Henry…" Will said, looking lost.

I sighed. "I meant the other way, Will."

"What?"

Jack saved me the trouble of further explanations. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind." He hoisted himself up and kneeled against the door. "If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass."

"Well I was already going to save you, but not if you weren't going to give me an adventure." I smiled at Jack.

Jack smiled back, then stuck out his hand.

Will shook it. "Agreed."

"Agreed," Jack said finally. "Get me out."

Will pushed down on the raised end of the bench, and the door was lifted off its hinges, half-pin barrel or otherwise. Will gripped the frame and tossed it in the corner. "Hurry, someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects!" Jack said, stepping out of the cell and grabbing his stuff off the hanger. I grabbed a cutlass and slipped it underneath my dress, grateful to feel its already-familiar weight on my hip.

"Why bother with that?" Will asked, gesturing to the pistol. "You could've escaped if you'd killed me before, but you weren't willing to use it."

"Are you advising me that was a mistake?" Jack asked coldly, pointing the pistol at him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I cut in, stepping in between the two of them. "Can we refrain from doing anything illegal until we're off this bloody island?"

Jack was silent for a moment before saying, "When you've only got one shot, you need to wait for the opportune moment. That wasn't it…nor is this." He lowered the pistol. Will looked at him for a moment longer before running down a second set of stairs. Jack and I followed, exchanging a glance.


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations

Chapter Four: Conversations

"What you did was dishonest. You lied to the commodore about the ship and your past." Jack said.

"Maybe I did that so I could somehow save _you_ now!"

"I'm not saying it was bad, I'm saying that you yourself is turning into a pirate eh?"

"Well maybe I'm in for a bit of adventure and because...where I came from, life was boring. It was plain and didn't enjoy much of anything. And also because..." I paused. Maybe telling Jack I liked him wasn't such a good thing after all.

"Because why?" Jack asked slyly. "You wanted me?"

"No! How could you say that? I just figured that if you saved my life, I should save yours!"

"Liar, liar, tsk tsk tsk, you should really learn how to act in front of a pirate."

"It's not nice to tell people how they should and shouln't act."

"Well then you won't mind if I do this." He leaned in, and kissed me. Not a long one, just one to tempt me for more.

I couldn't resist. He was so gorgeous! And _mine_. But I couldn't. We couldn't. I-

"Jack, that's not what I meant."

"You really are a hard one to deal with, luv."

"And so are you Captain Sparrow." I smiled. It was terrible really, what I was doing. I was playfully teasing him until the right moment. _Haha, Jack you don't know what you're in for._

Jack got back to Will and the 'taking over the ship to rescue Elizabeth thing'

"Bear in mind, Mr. Turner," Jack cut in, "that you yourself will be participating in a few dishonorable acts before long."

I rolled my eyes at Will's confused look. "C'mon, Will, this isn't all that difficult. Elizabeth and her captors left Port Royal in a ship, which we don't have. Jack is a pirate, and this whole town is surrounded by sea-worthy boats. Sooo…"

Will's eyes widened as he caught on. "We're going to steal a ship," he said His eyes found the Interceptor, moored in a different, farther dock. "That ship?"

"Commandeer," Jack corrected. "We're going to commandeer that ship." He pointed to the Dauntless.

"Nautical term," I explained. "If you're gonna hang out with a pirate, you need to talk like one." Will nodded reluctantly.

Jack looked back at Will, a serious expression on his face. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl: how far are you willing to go to rescue her?"

"I'd die for her!" Will answered gallantly. I snickered quietly.

"Oh good," Jack answered. "No worries, then." He looked back at the docks, but then quickly turned his head again.

"Umm...right, then. I have a plan."

Will listened intently on Jack's brilliant plan, and soon enough, we were under water. I laughed silently as Will stepped into the lobster trap.

"Hey!" Will said. "This is either madness, or brilliance."

"It's amazing how often those traits coincide."

We soon resurfaced, right next to the Dauntless. Once we were on board, Jack announced in his glorious ways, "Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship!"

"Aye, avast!" Will shouted.

"Hahaha! This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman!"

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Jack threatened.

Jack soon disabled the rudder chains, then we jumped over to the Interceptor when Norrington and his troops got on. I then heard a faint voice in the distance.

"Sir! They've taken over the Dauntless!" said Gillette.

I knew what was going through James' head. He was probably wondering why I was on the ship with Jack and Will. Especially Jack. He was probably fairly hurt too, knowing that I knew that he fancied me a bit. We floated away with a grand finale, me crying out,

"Sorry Norrie, but we needed to save Elizabeth and you didn't take the chance to come with me! _Your loss_!"

Will was sitting on deck, sharpening his sword. I sat next to him, feeling sorry for him and all.

"So, Will, you never told me your story yet, have you?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated. When I was a lad, living in England, my mother raised me all by herself. When she died, I came out here...searching for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack said.

"My father? Bill Turner? At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that was what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father," Will finished.

Jack stood up and looked at Will straight in the eye. "I knew 'Im," Jack confirmed. "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will repeated, looking lost.

Jack ignored him and took the helm. "Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"My father was _not_ a pirate. He was a good respectable man, A merchant sailor who obeyed the law!" Will said as he pointed his sword at Jack. I then, took out the sword I stole from the jail and pointed it at Will. He was not going to harm _my_ Jack!

"Put it away son. Not worth you getting beat again." Jack said.

"You didn't beat me! You cheated!"

"That's not much incentive for us to fight fair, then, is it?"

Jack retorted. Before Will could think of an nice comeback, Jack spun the wheel quickly, causing Will to get hit with the rudder sail. The ship turned sharply, sending me sprawling onto the deck.

"Jack!"

"Sorry luv, but the whelp needs to learn not to mess with pirates."

By the time I was on my feet again, muttering to myself, Will was dangling out over the water and Jack had his sword. "Now as long you're just hanging there," he began, causing me to groan loudly, "pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate, and a good man, or you can't. The pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday." Jack looked over at me.

"Ashley, what's something you can do, right at this very moment? Right now for instance."

"Umm...I can chop Will's bloody head off with this sword to protect you."

"Right. And what you can't do."

"Captain a ship, I guess."

"Exactly." Jack said.

"Exactly," Jack said, turning back to Will. "Now me, for example. I can let you drown…but I can't crew this ship into Tortuga all by me onsies, savvy?"

"And where am I in this situation?" I asked.

"You? Oh well, you can obey every command I give along with the whelp here. At least while we are on the ship."

I nodded approvingly. "Good answer."

Jack cleared his throat again. "So." He spun the wheel again, causing the rudder sail to fly back and Will to hit the deck hard on his behind. Jack pointed the sword at him. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" He flipped the sword so that the handle was facing Will. "Or can you not?"

Will hesitated and looked at me for support. I smiled and climbed up to the helm. "You know, Will," I began, crouching down beside him, "you are really a nice guy. I'm sorry I had to say that."

Will hesitated for a moment longer, and then took his sword back. "Tortuga?" he said slowly.

Jack grinned. "Tortuga."

Will looked thoughtful for a moment, and then stood up, nodded to me, and walked with as much dignity as he could below deck.

"Think I should go after him?" I asked once he had gone.

Jack shook his head. "He'll be fine. He simply needs to come to terms with his family tree, as it were."

"Sure hope so," I muttered, and returned to my place by the railing. "When do you think we'll make port?"

"Most likely by nightfall," Jack said. He left the helm, walked down the steps, and came to face me. I tensed up, bracing myself for another flirt attack, but Jack said softly, "I need to talk to you, luv. Sit down for a minute." I frowned, but did as I was ordered. Jack sat down as well, looking slightly flustered. "Have you…ever been to Tortuga?"

"No," I answered. "Why do you ask?"

Jack looked even more flustered. "Well, uh…I feel I should tell you, Ashley, that although Tortuga is quite the wondrous town…it can be dangerous…especially for a…" He broke off, waving his hand around vaguely.

"For what?" I prompted.

"For…for a person…who is…not…a man?" Jack finished lamely.

"Do you honestly think Tortuga can't handle _me_?"

"Well, you see...you have to be careful there cause there be a lot of basterds who don't mind picking up a lady like yourself."

"Jack, do you honestly think I'm a _lady_? After what I've been through, I think I can handle what most men can't. By the way, what do _you_ care?"

"Because, well...you know, we've been through a lot together, and I like you. I think you are a great lass."

"Yeah, I like you too."


	5. Chapter 5: Tortuga and Then Some

Chapter Five: Tortuga, and Then Some

When we arrived in Tortuga, I think I understood what Jack meant that it could be dangerous for me. There were drunk men everywhere! It was just like the movie. I made sure that I kept Jack in sight at all times, I didn't want some random jerk trying to pick me up.

"So, Tortuga in all it's glory." Will said.

"This is the only pirate port in the Caribbean too. Ughh." I complained.

"You'll get used to it, luv."

"Trust me." he assured me. "It may smell bad now, but before long, you'll live off it." Will and I exchanged horrified glances.

Whatever, as long as I get to stare at Jack all day, it doesn't matter.

The smell was even worse in the town, and Will nearly got his head smashed in by a water bucket in midair. I had to duck _three _times to avoid getting shot! Jack, naturally, walked through the chaos without so much as a scratch.

"So," Will said, casually observing a catfight between two whores, "Tortuga in all its glory."

"Ughh, the only one in the Caribbean!" I exclaimed.

"O' course, luv," Jack said. "That's the fun of it, eh?"

"Yes, but it depends on _how_ rough," I yelled back. "And this is probably a little _too_ rough for new pirates such as Will and me. Or just me," I added quickly at Will's steady glare. What's wrong with being a pirate, anyway?

"True," Jack admitted as we stepped into the square. Here, the gunshots, fights, and drunks seemed to be the greatest. "But more importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?"

I coughed. "Humph. If thats how you want it to be."

Jack thought for a moment. "If you had never came here, then you wouldn't have been able to join young Master Turner and myself on the adventure of a lifetime."

"Right. But I also wouldn't be hunted down by the Royal Navy." I grumbled, coughing again.

Jack snatched a walking stick from a passing drunk. "What do you think?" he asked Will.

Will met his gaze evenly. "It'll linger."

"Far too long for me." I said, causing Will to laugh.

Jack was undaunted. "I'll tell you, mates. If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

"Huh. Really. Well I could think of one."

Jack blinked. "Who?"

I was about to answer when Jack spotted a big-boobed bitch with red hair a few shades lighter than my own. A smile spread over his face. "Scarlett!" he called, and rushed over to her.

Will and I hung back, watching with mild interest. "What are you grinning at?" Will asked, confused.

My smile widened. "You'll see."

SLAP!

I laughed as Scarlett strutted off. "Theres more."

Jack looked back at us, looking stunned. "Not sure I deserved that." He straightened up to see another whore, this time blonde, smiling at him. "Giselle," he said warmly, grinning again.

Giselle nodded in the direction Scarlett had gone. "'Who was she?"

"What?"

SLAP!

I laughed even harder. "Strike two!"

Jack straightened up again, rubbing his cheek. "I _may_ have deserved that." Before either Will or I could say anything, Jack had spotted woman that I didn't recognize – a brunette wearing a frilly pink dress – and was swaggering off in her direction.

"I'll go get him," I said, walking after him.

I started to follow, but a pair of big, muscular hands grabbed me and spun me around, and I suddenly found myself staring into the face of a ruthless, leering pirate. He was a tall brute, and his faded clothing barely covered his rum-belly. "Hello there, gorgeous." he rumbled. I smelled rum on his breath. "Wha's a nice whore like you doing out 'ere all alone?"

I looked around; Jack and Will were nowhere to be seen, and this guy was holding my arms too tightly for me to grab my sword. _Oh, shit_. Well lets see how those karate lessons come in handy. "I'm not a whore! Leave me alone," I said loudly, struggling to free myself. I kicked him in the balls, steered around and punched him in the nose. I think I broke something.

"Owww! You bitch! You're really gonna get it now!"

"Don't mess with me. Or you'll be sorry."

He made another grab for my dress, and I turned around and armbarred him, snapping it. Then I hit him on the head with a rock and he passed out.

I started to walk away, to find Jack and Will, but as soon as I got around the corner, Jack was there. He smiled.

"Ya really think I would let anything happen to you? I just wanted to see what you would do, luv."

"Jack! Thank God you're safe!"

"How did you do that?" Will asked. I could tell that Jack was impressed too. Very impressed.

I brushed myself off, breathing hard. "Umm...well a girl's gotta learn to protect herself."

He gestured to the alley where the drunk at disappeared. "Now _that_ is exactly what I was talking about. I doubt he'll be the last vile, lecherous drunk we'll see tonight, and I might not be so close next time, so you need to be careful."

"I will," I assured him, but I think he knew I was fully capable of taking care of myself.

Jack nodded. "Good. Well, I think that for your continued safety…" He wrapped an arm possessively around me and glared at the passersby, who immediately quickened their pace.

"Thanks Jack, next time it would make me more comfortable if you'd at least let me know you were there."

"'K luv."

"We should escape this wretched pit as quickly as possible," he said after a moment.

Will's brow furrowed in confusion. "With a crew?" he asked.

"Well no, duh." I said.

"Ah, yes." Jack seemed more relaxed now that his mind was off my attacker. "Well, it just so happens that you two know the man who knows the man who knows the finest sailors in all Tortuga."

Will and I exchanged a glance. "Of course, the infamous _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." I said cynically. Jack didn't answer, but instead tossed the walking stick to Will, who gave it to a passing bystander, we then followed Jack into a well run-down tavern.

It was quieter inside, the silence broken only by the snorts of pigs. The overpowering, overwhelming reek of Tortuga had been replaced by the tolerable smell of pigs. Stepping up to the edge of the pen, I saw three pigs sleeping, along with a dirty, drunken old dude – Joshamee Gibbs. Glancing over my shoulder, I spotted Jack and Will pick up two large buckets of water and lug them over to stand next to me. Jack looked at Gibbs for a brief moment before dumping the contents of his bucket into the pen.

Gibbs' eyes snapped open and he spat out a mouthful of water as the pigs around him snorted with surprise and displeasure. "Curse ya fer breathin', ya slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs shouted, brandishing a pocketknife. Jack said nothing, but only looked at him patiently. I cleared my throat loudly, and Will took a step back. Slowly, Gibbs' eyes cleared and he pocketed the knife, grinning wide. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin'…'s bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it," Jack replied, tossing the bucket into the corner. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

It took a second for Gibbs to work that out. "Aye, that'll about do it!" Jack grinned and hoisted him to his feet.

As Gibbs stepped over the rail, Will followed Jack's lead and emptied his bucket onto Gibbs' head. "Blast, I'm already awake!" Gibbs shouted, shaking himself.

"That was for the smell," Will explained. Gibbs opened his mouth, thought better of it, and nodded reluctantly.

"Um, yeah," I said after a moment. "Well, seeing as I am _not_ in the possession of a large bucket of water, I think I'll start the conversation with, 'How do you do, Mr. Gibbs?'"

Gibbs smiled, but then looked confused. "How'd ye know me name, lass?"

My smile disappeared. "Um…"

"Well, I told her, o' course," Jack interrupted, his gaze drifting to me.

"Ah," Gibbs said, nodding. "Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…er…"

"Winslet," I answered. "Ashley Winslet." I extended my hand, and Gibbs shook it with vigour.

"Alright, alright, enough pleasantries," Jack cut in. "Let's have ourselves a drink!"

"Aye!" Gibbs shouted, and the four of us trooped out of the pig sty and into the adjacent building – a large, brightly-lit tavern with the words, "The Faithful Bride" hanging above the doorway. How ironic.

The tavern was packed with pirates and wenches alike, fighting, gambling, or just simply drinking. A small band played the famous "Two Hornpipes" over in the corner. Gibbs stumbled over to a table by the back wall, and Jack went to the bar to get drinks. Will and I leaned against a pole by the table, watching the other patrons.

"You okay, Will?" I asked. "You look a little on edge. Not there."

"Just thinking," he answered curtly.

"About Elizabeth?" Will was silent, so I pressed forward. "Look, I know things look weird, but when you think about it, it could be worse?"

"How?" Will asked sourly.

"Oh, don't be like that. After all, we know where the is headed, we have a ship, and by morning, we'll have a crew." Will nodded, looking a little brighter.

Jack came back from the bar, holding two pewter mugs. He paused as he passed us, murmuring, "Keep a sharp eye." We nodded, and Jack moved on to the table. I sidled around the edge of the pole, straining to hear the conversation over the noise.

Jack sat down and held out the mugs. Gibbs reached for one, but Jack pulled them back. Gibbs tried again, but Jack began waving the mugs around, moving them in circles, etcetera, before finally holding out the smaller mug. Gibbs accepted it gratefully and took a big gulp out of it.

"Just the one," Jack warned.

"Best make it last, then," Gibbs consented, and reluctantly took a smaller sip. "Now…what –?"

Jack motioned for him to stop talking; he had spotted me. "Ashley, I would greatly prefer it if you keep your eye out for you know...rather than me." He winked. "Not that I can blame you, o' course."

Will, Gibbs, and I simultaneously rolled our eyes. "Oh, come on, Jack," I said. "You know you can trust me! Don't be like that! And I'm not going to –"

Jack made a shooing motion with one hand. I scowled but moved back over to Will, making sure to keep in earshot.

"Now," Gibbs was saying, what's the nature o' this venture o' yourn?"

Jack hesitated – either that, or he paused for dramatic effect. Most likely the latter. "I'm going after the _Black Pearl_."

There was a loud choking sound. I glanced over my shoulder to see Gibbs coughing, as expected. "I know where it's gonna be, and I'm gonna take it," Jack went on.

Gibbs slowly shook his head. "Jack…'s a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to," Jack pointed out. "All I need is a crew."

Gibbs was unconvinced. "From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well then, I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong! What makes you think Barbossa'll give up his ship to you?"

Jack lowered his voice. "Let's just say it's a matter of _leverage_."

Will looked over his shoulder at them, looking both alarmed and suspicious. I looked back at them as well, shooting an accusatory glare at Jack.

Gibbs, of course, had not been there when Will sprung us from jail, so he naturally looked baffled. Jack nodded over in our direction. When Gibbs still looked confused, Jack tried all sorts of "subtle" head motions to get Gibbs to understand.

Finally, Gibbs asked, "The girl?"I jumped. _Me_? Didn't I just tell him my name was Winslet?

"No, not the girl," Jack answered, sounding impatient.

Gibbs tried again. "The kid?" I looked over at Will, who was struggling to ignore a rather chubby-looking wench. I cleared my throat, and the girl slunk away disappointedly.

I looked back at Jack, who was nodding. "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child, savvy?"

Gibbs' eyes widened. "Is he, now?"

"You know we can hear you, right?" I interrupted, feeling my temper rising.

Both pirates jumped and lowered their voices. "Leverage, says you," Gibbs murmured thoughtfully. "I think I feel a change in the wind, says I! I'll find us a crew – there's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you."

I snorted and shook my head. Impossible.

"One can only hope," Jack replied, raising his mug. "Take what ya can!"

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs finished, knocking his mug against Jack's.

"Oy! This way, lads! I think I've spotted her!"

I raised my head. Standing on the edge of the beach was a dirty-looking man in worn-out clothing – Gibbs. One hand gripped tightly to a large bucket, and the other was raised into the air, signaling where he was.

"_Ashley!_"

"Ashley!"

I looked down the beach and saw two dark figures racing toward me. Feeling light-headed again, I rested my head back on the ground and closed my eyes.

I don't think ten seconds had passed before I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and heard a soft voice whispering in my ear. "ASHLEY? Can you hear me, luv?"

He smiled when he saw me looking at him. "Are you alright, Ashley?"

I nodded. "I think so."

"Get up, Ashley! Elizabeth is in danger, each second we wait it a second closer to death for her!

"Oh, let her alone, Will," Gibbs interrupted. "The girl has had a rough night. She needs to rest." Will nodded, looking slightly disappointed.

"Well said, Mr. Gibbs," Jack said approvingly. "

Jack met my gaze evenly. "If memory serves, Miss Winslet, you directly went against not one, but _two _orders given to you by your captain. Not only did you go off by yourself, you also left your sword behind. This sort of behavior is unacceptable and cannot go unpunished. Savvy?" His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Yeah, okay, but I think I handled myself just fine back there, so..."

"No buts, Ashley."

* * *

The next morning found us standing on a dock, looking with interest at the crew Gibbs had compiled – about a dozen men in varying states of health and hygiene.

"Feast yer eyes, Cap'n," Gibbs said proudly. "All of them faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," he added in an undertone.

Will didn't seem as sure about the crew as I was. "So, _this_ is your able-bodied crew?"

Jack glowered at him, and then approached Cotton. "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs said immediately.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

I whistled admiringly. "I bet that took practice." Once again, I was ignored.

"Mr. Cotton!" Jack said sharply after a moment. "Answer, man!"

"Uh, he's a mute, sir," Gibbs explained. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out –" Cotton opened his mouth to illustrate, and Jack stuck out his tongue, disgusted. I cleared my throat and averted my eyes. "– so, he trained the parrot to talk for him."

"How?" I asked.

Gibbs frowned. "What?"

"If he can't talk, how could he train the parrot to –?"

"No one's yet figured how," Gibbs answered weakly.

"Uh-huh."

Jack stepped to the right and gave the parrot a strange look. "Mr. Cotton's…parrot…same question."

"RAWK! Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the parrot squawked.

"Mostly, we figure that means 'yes,'" Gibbs clarified. Cotton nodded.

"Of course it does!" Jack said, and turned back to Will. "Satisfied?"

Will thought for a moment. "Well, you've proved they're mad."

"And what's the benefit for us?" a voice called out. I already knew it was Ana.

Everyone jumped, excluding me, who saw it coming. Jack slowly walked down the line and stopped a figure wearing a wide-brimmed straw hat. Jack cautiously removed the hat, revealing long, raven-colored hair.

Jack smiled warmly. "Anamaria."

SLAP!

"Saw that coming." I said.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will said sarcastically.

"No, that one I deserved," Jack corrected.

Ana nodded. "You stole my boat!"

"Actually –"

SLAP!

"Borrowed!" Jack said quickly. "Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of giving it back."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T!" Ana shouted.

"You'll get another one!" Jack promised.

Ana pointed at him threateningly. "I will."

"A better one," Will interrupted.

Jack nodded. "A better one!"

I pointed to the _Interceptor_. "That one."

Jack frowned. "What one?" He looked at the _Interceptor_, his eyes wide. "_That one_?" he hissed angrily.

I kept eye contact with Jack. I glared as I said, "Yes, that one! It's either that or the _Pearl_!"

Jack winced and turned back to Ana. He held his hand out towards the _Interceptor_. "Aye! That one! What say you?"

"Aye!" the entire bunch shouted and began making their way down the pier.

Gibbs approached us, looking horrified. "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to have a woman on board." He looked at me coolly. "Let alone two."

"What was that?" I growled, resting a hand against the hilt of my sword. Gibbs flinched.

Jack stepped between us, looking sternly at us both. "It'd be far worse not to have them, however."

Gibbs' expression didn't change. "Cap'n, I've seen Miss Anamaria sail and fight and such, but this lass –"

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but Jack beat me to it. "This lass what?"

Gibbs withered. "Well, er…she doesn't seem to be an experienced pirate, if you get my drift."

"Neither am I," Will cut in. No one answered.

"Clearly you haven't seen her in Tortuga."

"But Cap'n –"

"Ashley!" Jack shouted suddenly, surprising us. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

I nodded quickly. "Mmhmm, you saw me. You know."

Jack nodded approvingly and turned back to Gibbs. "There, you see? She's as ready, willing, and able as the rest of the crew. I don't have a problem with her, and you shouldn't either, savvy?"

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs answered meekly. He and Will followed the crew to the two longboats.

Jack began to follow, but I stopped him. "Jack, what if he's right? What if I don't have what it takes? I know I can kick that pirate's ass in Tortuga, but..."

Jack smiled and said, "I know you can luv. You fooled that commodore all right. And you sure surprised me in Tortuga."

I blushed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Undead

Chapter Six: The Undead

"There's a storm on the way," Jack observed, pulling me close again. "Perhaps we should…make preparations…" He broke off, his faces inches from mine yet again.

"Umm...maybe later. You KNOW I like you Jack, but we just...can't-"

This is madness…I can't go on like this…I love him, but I won't be in this movie forever, will I?

"ON DECK, ALL HANDS! RUN OUT THAT TOPSAIL AND SECURE THE RUDDER!"

Jack's voice woke me up. The ship was rocking hard, and the thunder was louder than ever. The waves were as choppy as hell, and I was drenched in rain.

"Okay then, what would you like me to do?"

Gibbs looked relieved. "HELP WILL HOLD DOWN THE MAINSAIL! I NEED TO HELP THE REST O' THE CREW!" I nodded and took the rope from him, angry, and feeling stupid at the same time.

It could have been several hours, or only a few minutes later that Will called, "HOW CAN WE SAIL TO AN ISLAND THAT NOBODY CAN FIND WITH A COMPASS THAT DOESN'T WORK?"

"JUST BECAUSE THE COMPASS DOESN'T POINT NORTH, DOESN'T MEAN IT'S BROKEN!"

"BUT HOW CAN JACK TELL WHERE WE'RE GOING IF THE COMPASS DOESN'T POINT NORTH?"

"WELL, WE'RE NOT TRYING TO FIND NORTH, WE'RE TRYING TO FIND ISLA DE MUERTA!"

The wind suddenly changed direction, and I heard Gibbs shout above the storm, "WE SHOULD DROP CANVAS, SIR!"

"SHE CAN HOLD A BIT LONGER!" Jack's voice answered.

"WHAT'S IN YER HEAD THAT'S PUT YOU IN SUCH A FINE MOOD, CAP'N?"

I strained to hear Jack's quieter reply. "We're catching up!"

"Well thats convenient!" I said.

"Cap'n, I'm not sure if this is a good idea…"

"Master Gibbs, Do NOT tell me what is right to do for Miss Winslet!"

I heard the faint voices of Gibbs and Jack. Jack. He was all I could think about. Before this, I was a hopeless fangirl. Now, I was an adventurer. A pirate. And it was different when your sexy pirate crush was alive, and well, in the flesh.

"Cap'n, remember how I said that it's bad luck to wake a man while he's sleepin'?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye," Jack answered, sounding a bit absentminded.

"Well, it be _worse_ luck to wake up a woman!"

"It's a good thing I won't wake her up, then," Jack retorted coolly.

"But what if she does?"

"Surprisingly, there are better ways to ward off bad luck than drinking." Oh, God, I can only wonder what those could be. I can't wait Jack...

The footsteps came closer, and I felt warm breath on my face yet again. "Look at her, Gibbs," I heard Jack murmur. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" I felt myself smiling in spite of everything.

"Aye, Cap'n, she's quite pretty," Gibbs agreed. "But, as you said, she is not what she appears to be."

"Yes, she took out that brute without a weapon, but she's...different. It's like she was meant to be found by me that one day."

I felt a hand slowly stroking my hair, and it was all I could do to remain still.

Gibbs didn't seem so sure. "Sir, has it ever occurred to you that maybe there be a _reason _why Miss Ashley's refusing you?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Well, of course there are _reasons_, Gibbs. There are always _reasons_. But so far, Ashley has yet to give me a good or even _true_ reason. Plus she hasn't been quite avoiding me. I can see it in her eyes when I touch her that she likes it." He let out a gentle sigh. "She's getting to that point, Gibbs. She can't resist." I wanted to say he was lying, but he was right. It was only a matter of time. I loved him. Always have, always will.

"That may be so, but ye best watch your back, Jack. This one seems a bit…different."

Jack's hand paused in its stroking. "Of course she's different! How many girls do you know that can handle a sword like her? Or non-sword for that matter? How many are as cute, as clever, as resourceful? How any have her humor or her leadership? Oh, she's different all right, Gibbs." I heard the smile in his voice. "And I like it."

There was a long pause. "Jack," Gibbs said in a warning voice. "You've got that look in your eye again."

"Oh, good, I like that look," Jack whispered, and I suddenly felt a light pressure on my hip. "It signals the start of…certain activities of a most intriguing nature." His hand dropped from my hair to my back.

He dropped my hair, and they headed back on deck. I couldn't help but think of his words in my head. Over and over again.

Above deck, an eerie fog hung over the surface of the water and ship alike. The early-morning chill seemed all the more creepy. I shivered slightly and looked over to the starboard railing. The entire crew was leaning out over the railing, staring out over the water. I squeezed in next to Will, smiled at him, and I tried to see through the blinding mist. The battered remains of hundreds of ships stuck out of the shallow water. I felt a sudden wave of apprehension.

Will felt it, too. "We best keep our eyes open."

"For sure." I agreed.

My words were punctuated with a squawk from Cotton's parrot. "Dead men tell no tales!"

Heh…that's what they think. Silly parrots.

Gibbs stepped up next to me. "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

I snorted. "Mr. Gibbs, this island can't be found except by those who already know where it is, right?"

"Aye."

"And the only people who would know where the island is would be pirates, smugglers, and other sailors of a _dis_honest nature." I smiled at his open-mouthed gape. "Keep trying, mate. Something'll come to you." Chuckling, I stepped back on the rail and hoisted myself up onto a large barrel, sitting cross-legged.

Will and Gibbs moved in front of the barrel. "How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked.

"Oh, the compass? He bartered it from a gypsy." I winked. "An old sweetheart. Tia Dalma, to be _exact_."

Gibbs' eyebrows shot up his forehead. "I didn't know that. How did you…?"

"I know a lot of things about Jack that even Jack doesn't know about himself. But I'm definitely _not_ a gypsy, for that matter.

"No, that was before I met him, back when he was captain of the _Black Pearl_." He unscrewed the stopper on his flask and took a sip.

Will did a double-take. "What?" Gibbs' eyes widened and he took a larger sip.

"And thank you, Mr. Gibbs, for providing the obvious plot twist," I said with a smirk.

Will looked out to sea. "He failed to mention that."

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now," Gibbs explained. "A hard-learned lesson, it was. See, three d –"

I wanted to cut him off. To show him what I knew. Haha.

"So...about ten years ago, Jack and his crew set out from Tortuga, just like us, to go after the treasure. He tells the crew, 'everything's an equal share,' but the first mate said, 'Wait a minute, Captain. Doesn't that include the exact location of the treasure, too?' Jack says okay, and he tells him where you can find the island – not very good judgment on his part. That very night, the first mate rallies the crew and leads a mutiny against Jack. Poor guy had no chance." I leapt down from the barrel. "After the first mate became captain, he ordered that Jack be marooned on a small island and left die – not, of course, before catching a bit too much sun, if you know what I mean." I tapped the side of my head to indicate insanity.

"Ah," Will whispered, nodding. "So, that's the reason for all the…" He did a strange lunging motion.

I snickered. "No, Will. The reason for…" I copied his motion. "…is quite similar to the reason why the rum is always gone."

Gibbs disagreed. "Reason's got nothing to do with it." He knelt down on the deck and waited for Will and me to do the same. "Now, Will; when a pirate's marooned, he –"

"Or she."

"Or she, is given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well, that won't do much good huntin' or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly." He placed his pointer finger to his head to illustrate. Will flinched. "But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that single shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save on one man: his mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," Will whispered in understanding.

Will was silent for a moment. "How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye," Gibbs interjected before I could open my mouth. "He waded out into the shallows and he waited there three days and three nights, till all matter of sea creatures 'came acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple o' sea turtles, lashed them together, and made a raft."

Will gave him a long look. "He roped a couple of sea turtles."

"Aye, sea turtles."

"That, my friend, sounds completely unbelievable," I noted.

Will thought for another moment. "What'd he use for rope?" Gibbs opened his mouth to answer, and then shut it; he had no clue. Will looked at me, but I looked up – Jack was standing right over us.

"Human hair," he answered simply. "From my back."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well you have a _lot_ of explaining to do, Captain."

"Luv, when will you just tell me exactly what my explaining is?" Jack replied, winking. "Let go of the anchor!"

"Aye, Captain, aye!" the crew shouted and sprang into action.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore," Jack went on quietly.

"What about me? I know how to handle a sword just fine. _And_ I know how to bargain with Barbossa. So what do _you_ think, Sparrow?

"Ashley- It's just...I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know they're half-dead (undead), whatever you want to call them, and I KNOW they want Will. So now that you're all mesmerized by my explanation, I WANT TO GO WITH YOU!"

"Fine, but I can't be there with you all the time luv."

"So be it." I said with a smile.

"Cap'n, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked nervously.

Jack paused. "Keep to the Code," he answered, and stepped into the longboat.

"Aye, the Code," Gibbs murmured, an unreadable expression on his face. Will and I stepped into the boat as well, exchanging a glance. As the boat was lowered into the water, I maneuvered around Will to sit in between the two pirates, as usual. Jack and Will each grabbed a pair of oars, and we set off.

After about five minutes of rowing, the mist began to thin out and fade. The _Black Pearl_ could easily be spotted off the coast of Isla de Muerta. I sucked in my breath – she looked even more amazing in daylight. Jack pulled out his spyglass and scanned the deck for any signs of life.

"Is she there?" Will asked after a moment.

"No."

"She's not on board," I told Will. "No one is."

"Where is she?" Will asked urgently.

Jack snapped the spyglass shut. "It's begun."

It wasn't long before we entered the caves. I struck a match, lit the lantern, and held it out in front of the boat, careful not to hit Jack in the head – although, the idea was getting preferable at this point. Suddenly, I saw a glint of metal out of the corner of my eye, and I quickly swung the lantern about. The light shone on a rusty cutlass…stuck deep into a rotting skeleton. I gasped and quickly pulled the lantern away, smothering the corpse in shadows once more. Guess they don't call it the Island of Death for nothing.

Will had seen the skeleton, too. "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Why, the Pirate's Code, of course," I answered. "Set down four-hundred years ago by the pirates, Morgan and Bartholomew, the Code was designed to act as a set of rules and regulations for the Pirate's Brethren Court, but it later became applicable to any and all pirates in the sea."

"Very good," Jack said, nodding approvingly. "The particular passage we're referring to is, 'Any man that falls behind, is left behind.'" I looked back at the spot where the skeleton lay.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will said disapprovingly.

"Oh, they catch up eventually," I assured him. "They always do." Will gave me a cold look.

Jack looked at him. "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, your well on your way to becoming one." He began to list the reasons. "Sprung a man and woman from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out o' Tortuga…" All three of us looked over the side of the boat, where the vision of hundreds of glittering coins glittered back at us. "…and you're completely obsessed with treasure," Jack finished, putting oars down and tying the boat to a large stalagmite. All three of us stepped out of the boat, stumbling over the slippery rock.

"That's not true!" Will hissed. "I am not obsessed with treasure!"

Jack led us to a separate, secluded cave, where we had a perfect vantage point from the treasure room. Jack looked back at Will, a serious expression on his face. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." I found my gaze drawn to him.

All three of us ducked down behind the rocks as Barbossa shouted to his crew. "Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end!" After each sentence, the crowd of pirates cheered.

"Elizabeth," Will breathed. Sure enough, Elizabeth was standing behind the chest, wearing the black dress, the medallion, and a frightened look.

"For ten years, we've been tested and tried," Barbossa went on, "and each man jack of you hear has proved his mettle a hundred times over!" The men cheered. "And a hundred times again!" The crew cheered louder.

"Suffered, I have!" Ragetti whimpered.

Barbossa looked over his crew. "Punished, we were! The lot of us! Disproportionate to our crime!" He slammed his fist against the upturned palm of his other hand. "Here it is!" He kicked back the lid of the chest. I gasped, and I saw Elizabeth do the same. Even from this distance, I could see flashes of gold.

"The cursed treasure of Cortes himself," Barbossa said to Elizabeth, walking the length of the chest and running his hand over the coins. "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…" He picked up a few pieces and let them drop back into the chest. "…save for this!" He pointed at Elizabeth's medallion.

Will couldn't take it any longer. "Jack!" he hissed, and started climbing over the wall of rock.

"Not yet!" Jack and I pulled him back down, but it was too late – the monkey had seen us. "We wait for the opportune moment," Jack whispered. He stood up and began walking towards the cavern's entrance.

"Eight-hundred eighty-one we found, but despaired of ever finding the last…"

"When's that?" Will challenged. "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

Jack froze, but I had already latched onto Will's arm. He winced in pain, but I was too angry to care. We were risking everything to save Elizabeth, and this was how he thanked us? "William Turner, for once in your life, _think_!" I said dangerously. "Have Jack and I ever given you _one reason_ why you shouldn't trust us?" Will was silent. "Didn't think so," I growled and shoved him away.

"Do us a favor," Jack said from the shadows. "I know it's difficult, but please, stay here…and try not to do anything stupid."

I started to follow Jack out, but he stopped me. "You too. Stay here."

I pushed his hand away. "I most certainly will not! I TOLD YOU MY EXPLANATION! I told you EVERYTHING!" I said in a harsh whisper. Well, maybe not everything, but a lot.

Jack glared at me. "All right, you can come. But be careful!"

"I can take care of mys-"

"Shh!" I glared at Jack but silently followed him into the treasure cave.

As we crept among the rocks, Barbossa began to speak again. "And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"US!" The pirates shouted.

"And who's blood must yet be paid!"

"HERS!" They all pointed at Elizabeth, whose eyes widened.

Jack and I crept up about fifteen or twenty feet from what I recognized as the rendezvous point between Jack and the pirates. "You know the first thing I'm gonna do once the curse is lifted?" I heard Barbossa say. He lowered his voice so only Elizabeth could hear. "Eat a whole bushel of apples." He pulled out a knife and removed the medallion as the pirates began chanting. "Begun by blood, by blood undone!"

WHACK!

I spun around to see Jack crumple to the floor, out cold. Will stood over him, brandishing an oar. "Sorry, Jack. I'm not gonna be your leverage." He turned to me and raised the oar, but I drew my sword and pointed it at his chest. Will suddenly didn't look so confident.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I hissed. Will didn't answer, but kept his eyes on my sword. Suddenly, he dropped the oar and ran into the treasure cave. I sighed and unsheathed my sword. "Bloody eunuch."

…Well, he's a eunuch at heart.

I knelt down beside Jack and prodded his shoulder. "Jack? Can you hear me?" No response. I rolled him onto his back and checked his pulse. It was normal, and he was breathing. All I could do was wait for him to wake up. Suddenly, I noticed something – or rather, something that was not there to be noticed. The chanting had stopped.

A moment later, Koehler's voice rang out through the cave. "Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different," Ragetti admitted.

"How do we tell?" Pintel asked.

I didn't dare get up to look, but I knew that Barbossa was rolling his eyes and pulling out his pistol. I heard a soft click, followed by a sharp bang, and then there was silence.

Koehler spoke again. "You're not dead!"

"No," Pintel confirmed shakily. Suddenly realizing something, he pointed at Barossa. "He shot me!" No one seemed overly concerned.

"It didn't work," Ragetti moaned.

"The curse is still upon us!" Twigg shouted, and the entire cavern was abuzz with noise.

The pirates quieted down as Barbossa addressed Elizabeth. "You, maid! Your father, what was his name?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "_Was your father William Turner_?"

"No," Elizabeth whispered defiantly.

"Then where's his child?" He picked up the medallion and held it out in front of her. "The child who sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner? Where?"

There was silence, followed by a loud _smack_. I heard the shifting of the treasure as Elizabeth slid down the mound of gold, and very faintly, the soft _clink_ of the medallion as it landed beside her.

"You two!" Bo'sun growled, addressing Pintel and Ragetti. "You brought us the wrong person!" Everyone rounded on them.

"No!" Pintel protested. "She had the medallion, she's the proper age!"

"She said her name was Turner, you heard her!" Ragetti added. "…I think she lied to us!"

I snorted. "You think?"

"You brought us here for nothing!" Twigg snarled at Barbossa. The rest of the crew shouted accusingly at him.

"I won't take questioning or second-guessing, not from the likes o' you, Master Twigg!" Barbossa growled.

"Who's to blame him?" Koehler shot back. "Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse!"

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" Mallot shouted, pointing at Barbossa.

Bo'sun drew his sword. "And it's you who brought us here in the first place!"

Barbossa drew his sword as well. "If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak!" The pirates shifted uncomfortably, regretting their outburst.

"I say," Koehler suggested, "we cut her throat and pill all her blood, just in case." The others agreed.

The monkey suddenly let out a loud screech, signaling to Barbossa that Elizabeth was gone. A second later, Barbossa shouted, "The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her, you feckless pack of ingrates!" The pirates scattered.

_Not good…if Jack doesn't wake up soon…_My thoughts were interrupted by a soft moan. Jack's eyes opened and he smiled gently. "'Ello, luv."

A relieved smiled crossed my face. "You okay, Jack?"

"Takes more than that to take out Captain Jack Sparrow," he assured me. He slowly got to his feet, grimacing slightly. "How did I…?"

"Will," I answered. "Bloody eunuch hit you over the head with an oar." I picked it up and held it out to him.

Jack took it and gratefully leaned against it. "And you stayed here instead of running off to save your own skin, eh?"

I blushed. "Well, um…yeah, I guess so."

Jack smiled. "I knew you couldn't resist me," he purred.

"I know I can't. I'm sorry for resisting, Jack. I just-"

I opened my mouth to finish when the shouts of the undead crew suddenly became closer. "C'mon, Jack, we gotta move!" I hissed. The two of us crawled down the ledge, Jack limping slightly. _Now if we could just make it to the boats…_

Too late. The pirates were already there. "You?" Ragetti gasped, his good eye fixed on Jack.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel shouted. Fortunately, the pirates were too shocked by the sight of their former captain to pay me any notice.

Jack frowned. "Am I not?" He looked himself over. Deciding he was alive, he hastened to retreat, but was blocked by the second group of the crew. Both groups aimed their guns at us. I drew my sword, but the pirates only laughed.

Jack placed his hand on my blade and lowered it. "I'll handle this, luv." I raised an eyebrow but immediately sheathed my sword. Jack turned back to the crew. "Palulay…Palu-li-la-la-lulu…"

I sighed deeply as the pirates exchanged glances. "Okay seriously, Jack, you have no idea how stupid you look right now."

He ignored me. "Parlili…parsnip…parsley…par…partner, partner…"

I sighed again. "French verb meaning, 'to speak.'"

"Parley?" Ragetti guessed.

Jack grinned. "That's the one! Parley! _Parley_!"

"Parley?" Pintel hissed at his partner. "_Damn_ to the depths whatever muttonhead thought o' parley!"

Jack pushed away Pintel's raised pistol. "The French," he answered.

"Actually, it's Latin-based, but you get the idea," I corrected, struggling not to laugh. "Fine group of folks."

"True," Jack agreed. "Inventors of mayonnaise."

"I like mayonnaise!" Pintel said to Grapple.

"Shame about the French, really," Jack went on. "Obsessed with raisins. Humiliated grapes, really. Think about it, mates…"

I snorted. "Raisins?" Jack winked at me.

"…Don't know," Pintel said after a moment.

I rolled my eyes. "Here's a hint: they're all terrific sopranos."

"Eunuchs, all of them," Jack said.

"That's not right," Grapple muttered.

"I used to date a eunuch," Pintel said sadly.


	7. Chapter 7: The Black Pearl

Chapter Seven: The Black Pearl

Jack and I were led to the treasure cave, our wrists bound with dirty, frayed rope. Jack's attention was focused on the piles of treasure (of course), but I had something bigger to worry about – the tall, imposing figure of Barbossa standing beside the stone chest. His features were masked in shadows, but I'd bet all the treasure in this room that he had the same open-mouthed gape as his crew, be it directed at his former Captain's resurrection or the presence of a female amongst the group. I had already tried and failed to ward off Twigg, Grapple, and Scarus, and was now being leered at lecherously by all three pirates (and most likely by the rest of the crew, much to my disgust). I knew what I had to do. I was going to be friendly (Like I had with commodore) but just enough so he would throw me onto the island with Jack. What I wanted.

Barbossa came down from the mound of treasure and glared at Jack, who glared right back. There was a tense silence for about two minutes, the crew shifting impatiently and fiddling with their swords. I myself was terrified in anticipation of my…treatment…aboard the _Pearl_,and remained silent. Finally, someone called from the back, "WILL YOU TWO JUST BLOODY GIT ON WIF IT?" Both captains jumped and Barbossa fired a shot into the crowd.

I laughed, but then my smile was immediately wiped from my face. Barbossa was staring right at me, and I didn't like the look in his eye. "Oh, crap," I muttered.

A slow smile spread across Barbossa's face. "Why, hello there, miss." He took several steps forward until he was standing right in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack tense up. "Now what's a fine young lady like yourself doin' here?"

My eyes narrowed. "Well you see, I'm just caught up in all of this... I know who you want. Bootstrap's kid; but _please,_ don't hurt Jack... And Elizabeth, she's my friend too, I guess. " I played along. "_But..._lets say we strike up a deal. I get you the real Turner, and none of us are harmed...Deal?"

"How did you-"

"Whatever, can ye tell me yer name, missy?"

I hesitated, but answered, "Ashley Evangeline Rose Winslet. You can shorten it if you want" I said with a smile.

He smiled back, Yuck. Barbossa. But he played a key part in saving Jack in 'At World's End' so I give him credit for that.

The sounds of a scuffle seemed to snap Barbossa out of it. I turned to see Jack straining to reach us, that same murderous glare in his eyes again. It was all Twigg and Koehler could do to restrain him. I cheered for Jack silently, joining in the struggle to escape the undead crew.

"Enough," Barbossa ordered, sounding a bit bored. I reluctantly obeyed, but Jack doubled his efforts to break free. "_Belay that_!" Barbossa roared, pulling out his pistol and aiming it in between Jack's eyes. Jack obediently quieted down, but his face did not soften until I looked over at him, silently begging him to cool it.

"No! Please don't!"

"Shut it, Miss Winsletttt..."one of the crew hissed.

Barbossa lowered his gun and took several blessed steps away from me, looking thunderous. "How the _blazes_ did ye get off that island?"

Jack smirked. "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Damn fucking right, he is!" I called out, as I always did during this scene.

Barbossa ignored me. "Ah, well I won't be makin' that mistake again." He faced his crew. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" A couple men laughed. "Kill 'im." The men grabbed their guns and aimed at Jack. Barbossa grabbed hold of my arm and led me out of the line of fire, a satisfied sneer on his face.

I, however, was less than amused. "Barbossa, you don't know what you're doing! He knows what you want!

Barbossa spun around and gripped me by the shoulders, a mad glint in his eye. "Best watch what ye say, missy! Remember, I be yer Captain now, and you'll be obeying _my _orders from now on!"

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

Oh, thank _god _for Jack.

Barbossa's eyes widened the slightest fraction. He thought about this for a minute, and then rolled his eyes. "Hold your fire!" The pirates lowered their guns, looking disappointed. Barbossa stepped up to Jack, dragging me along with him. "You know whose blood we need." It was more of a statement than a question.

Jack smiled. "I know whose blood you need."

"We know whose blood you need," I confirmed. "Even better, we're going to _tell_ you whose blood you need."

Jack's smile disappeared. "We are?"

"Shh!" I hissed at him. I turned back to Barbossa. "Yes, we are, but we have a couple conditions: you have to agree to meet with Jack and _peacefully_ set up negotiations before we tell you anything. That means _no weapons_. Sound fair?"

Barbossa nodded, a knowing smile on his face. "Agreed."

* * *

"Damn him and his fucking loopholes!" I shouted a half hour later. Bo'sun's only response was to sneer at me as the door of the brig slammed shut. How the hell did I miss this?

Jack smiled encouragingly from the outside. "No worries, luv, I'll get you outta there. That's what the negotiations are for, remember?"

"The negotiations are to help you get back your ship," I corrected irritably.

"Oh…well, look at the bright side. At least they're not gonna starve you…or shoot you…or stab you…or any of that other stuff you said."

"Rrrrr," I growled, leaning against the wall of the ship. Bloody undead pirates.

"Everything's going to be all right, luv!" Jack called over his shoulder as Bo'sun led him away.

"Yeah, right," I grumbled, brushing back the hair from my face. All right…it's not gonna get _all right_ until the end of the movie, and even then, it only lasts for a year. Less than a year, even. _And I may not even be there__ for it_, I realized. I guess I'd been having too much fun to remember that this wasn't really where I belonged. I would probably leave as soon as the movie's over, back to my old life. My minimum-wage, lonely life…

I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep until I felt someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see Bo'sun leering at me. Pleasant.

"What?" I said bluntly, my voice hoarse.

"The Captain needs you for negotiations," Bo'sun replied with equal bluntness. Without so much as a by-your-leave, he pulled me to my feet and dragged me out of the cell door and up to the main deck. I had only a few moments to blink in the bright sunlight before Bo'sun led me over to the captain's cabin and knocked sharply. At Barbossa's, "Come in," he opened the door, shoved me inside (causing me to fall flat on my face in a very unladylike manner – like I care, but it's the principle of the thing), and slammed the door shut.

"I believe this could be counted as harming me," I addressed the floor before getting stiffly to my feet. A brief look around confirmed the scene I had entered: Barbossa was sitting, hands folded, at the large wooden table, and Jack was sitting across from him, looking at ease. A bowl of green apples sat between them, and I stifled a snicker.

"Ah, Miss Winslet," Barbossa greeted uncharacteristically warmly. "Come in, have a seat." He looked pointedly at the seat next to him.

I rolled my eyes and sat down with as much dignity as I could next to Jack. He grinned broadly at me. "Told you I'd get you out," he whispered.

"That you did," I whispered. "Thanks, Jack." I looked up at Barbossa. "So…why am I here?"

Barbossa looked irritable. "Mr. Sparrow here –"

"Captain."

Barbossa glared at him. "– has decided that negotiations can not continue unless you are present."

I nodded slowly. "Okay, I'm good with that."

"Good." Barbossa leaned forward and plucked an apple from the bowl on the table. He held it out to me, smiling charmingly. "Apple?"

The offer was innocent enough, but this was _Barbossa_ we were talking about. Every instinct screamed, _NO!_ My stomach, however, had other ideas; I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. "Thank you," I said quietly and took the apple. I took a small bite, ignoring the look on Jack's face. It tasted a little tart, but actually quite satisfying. I took another bite and leaned back in my chair.

Satisfied with our mutual love of apples, Barbossa went on with the negotiations. "So, you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need, and watch you sail away in my ship?"

"No," Jack said in mock surprise. He stood up and began strolling around the table. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away in _my _ship, and then Ashley here will shout the name back to you." He rested a hand on my shoulder, and Barbossa stiffened.

I looked at him curiously. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Shh!"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"Yes, but if you'd recall, ten years ago, you left Jack standing on some beach with naught but a pistol with one shot, and he had to watch you sail in _his_ ship," I pointed out. "So, to me, this seems like a pretty fair tradeoff."

Barbossa looked at me for a long moment. "How long have you and Sparrow been traveling together, Miss Winslet?"

I raised an eyebrow. "'Bout three, maybe four days. Why?"

"Has he promised ye anythin'?"

"Not really. I just want to find Elizabeth." I said sweetly.

"Well, missy, I think ye must know that ol' Sparrow's word is not what ye'd call…_trustworthy_."

"Of the two of us," Jack interrupted, looting through the bowl of apples, "I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting." He picked out a bright green apple and sat back down, propping his feet up on the table. "Although…I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't marooned me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you!" He took an enormous bite out of the apple. I cringed and, for Barbossa's sake, took a smaller, neater bite out of my snack. "Funny ol' world, isn't it?" Barbossa nodded, looking very much like he wanted to reach across the table and strangle Jack.

"Easy, remember the terms of our agreement," I warned. "If this gets messy, we're getting off this ship right now without giving you anything but bad memories."

Barbossa was spared from answering by Bo'sun, who entered the cabin without knocking. So much for respect. "Captain, we're comin' up on the _Interceptor_." Intrigued, Barbossa stood and strode out of the cabin, the monkey racing ahead of him. Jack and I followed apprehensively, me finishing the apple in a few swift bites.

Outside, Barbossa and Bo'sun climbed up to the helm, while Jack and I leaned out over the railing. Sure enough, the _Interceptor_ was easily seen on the horizon, and was getting closer. I took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "Well, I don't know about, Jack, but _I'm_ not just standing around and watching my friends get their heads blown in." Without waiting for a reply, I turned and climbed the steps to the helm. After a brief pause, I heard Jack begin to follow me.

Barbossa was standing in front of the wheel, spyglass trained on the horizon. "Captain Barbossa," I called out to him. "You may want to reconsider this. That is, if you notice, a Navy ship, and it is quite dangerous." Once again, I was ignored.

Jack came from behind me and stood directly in front of Barbossa's spyglass. "I'm havin' a thought here, Barbossa." Barbossa lowered the spyglass, looking slightly disgusted. "What say we run up a flag o' truce, I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

"Well, I know what I'd say, if I was him," I cut in.

"Oh, really? What?" Jack asked, looking hopeful.

I smirked. "Hell no!" Barbossa gave me a look. "Uh…not necessarily in that wording, of course."

Barbossa smiled patronizingly at Jack. "Now, you see, Jack…that's exactly the attitude that lost ye the _Pearl_. People are easy to search when they're dead." He turned to Bo'sun. "Lock him in the brig." Bo'sun was only too happy to oblige.

"Wait! I'm not leaving him!"

"Why would you want to go to the brig with him, lass?"

"Because I trust him, unlike...someone."

I caught up with Jack just as Bo'sun was tossing him into the cell. "Hey, there," I said casually and slightly out of breath. "Room for one more?" Bo'sun grunted and shoved me in after Jack.

"Apparently, there's a leak!" Jack called to him as he walked off. I snorted; the entire floor was covered in water. Jack turned to me, grinning. "Didn't think you'd show up, luv. Thought you'd rather partake of the miraculous temptress that is freedom, eh?"

I met his gaze evenly. "Better to be in captivity among friends than free alone." I sat down, wincing as the water seeped through my pants.

Jack sat down next to me, looking at me curiously. "Never thought of it like that," he admitted slowly. "Freedom's important, o' course…"

"Sure it is," I replied, nodding. "It's _very_ important. People have _died_ because it's so important. But as for me…" I felt my lips curve up in a smile. "…I think friendship is even more important." I let that sink in before adding, "Besides, Barbossa creeps me out."

Jack snorted. "It's actually the monkey that gets me." His face suddenly darkened. I stared at him for a moment before I started laughing.

"Jack, are you _jealous_?"

Jack smiled slyly and leaned in close to my ear. "Why am I your favorite?"

"Because I...it's hard to explain..."

He then sat at the opposite side of the cell. Fine. But that was my answer.

After a minute or so, Jack straightened up and looked over at me. "There's a bunch of boxes and things floating by," he reported.

I nodded. "Those'll be from the _Interceptor_. They're trying to lighten the ship so they can lose the _Pearl_ amongst the shoals."

Jack blinked. "What shoals?"

"_The_ shoals, Jack." Jack nodded understandingly.

Suddenly the _Pearl_ gave a sharp turn, and Jack was suddenly flung off balance…straight on top of me. I yelped as the air was suddenly forced out of my lungs.

"Sorry!" Jack gasped, raising his head. "I'm sorry, Ashley, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." I said, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I'm perfectly fine with this until the battle's over, luv." He said as he wrapped his arm around me. I was going to kiss him again but then-

_Boom_!

I screamed as something crashed through the wall and shot over our heads. Jack hoisted himself off me and together we looked back through the hole. The _Interceptor_ had pulled up along next to us and had begun shooting the cannons, prompting an eager response from the _Pearl_.

"STOP BLOWIN' HOLES IN MY SHIP!" Jack shouted through the hole. If anyone heard, they didn't answer. He looked over at me with a fake-accusatory glare. "You see, luv? If I hadn't stayed on you, I would've got my bloody head blown off!"

I ignored him and looked at the wall behind me. Several forks, knives, and even spoons were stuck deep into the wood. Gibbs' flask was pinned down by one of the knives and was still swinging with the force from the impact. I pulled it out and tossed it to Jack. "Whoa, those guys really are desperate…they shot the rum!" Ha, ha, ha. Love that part.

Jack uncapped the flask and drained it. He suddenly frowned. "Uh, Ashley?" He pointed at something behind me.

I turned to see a large hole where the lock used to be; a couple forks were stuck into the wall just beyond the door. "Oh," I said softly. Knew I was forgetting something. I raced out the door and back to the main deck, Jack following behind me.

The entire deck was crawling with pirates shooting at the _Interceptor_. A couple guys were even throwing the knives right back. Thankfully, the pirates seemed a little too intent on the battle to notice we had escaped. As we shoved our way through the bloodthirsty crowd, the crew began to launch grappling hooks out over the water and swing over to the _Interceptor_. One guy swung out but misjudged the distance; he came swinging back over to the _Pearl_ just as Jack and I reached the railing. Jack reached up and snatched the rope, causing the guy to go flying off.

"Thanks very much," Jack said to the guy. He turned to me and wrapped an arm around me. "Hold tight, luv," he said softly, and the two of us swung back to the _Interceptor._

The moment our feet touched the ground, I drew my sword and launched myself at Mallot. I held nothing back – after all, they couldn't die, right? Mallot growled and struggled to advance, but I blocked every one of his blows. I glanced over my shoulder to see Grapple coming up from behind me, swinging his sword menacingly. I ducked out of the way, and both swords swung harmlessly over my head.

This went on for another couple minutes until I noticed Jack the monkey scampering across the fallen mast, with Jack himself on his heels. I quickly punched Grapple in the face, kicked Mallot out of the way, and raced over to the mast just in time to hear Barbossa say smoothly, "Why, thank you, Jack."

Jack smiled. "You're welcome."

"Not you, we named the monkey Jack." Barbossa held up the medallion. "Gents, our hope is restored!" The men cheered.

"Everything will turn out fine." I whispered to Jack.


	8. Chapter 8: Rumrunner's Isle

Chapter Eight: Rumrunner's Isle

Pintel and Ragetti circled the mast menacingly, Pintel brandishing a pistol. "Any of you so much as _thinks _the word 'parley,' I'll have your guts fer garters!"

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, but not before muttering "Parley," under my breath. Pintel glared at me and raised his pistol threateningly. While the pirates weren't looking, Elizabeth slipped underneath the ropes.

_Boom!_

The _Interceptor_ suddenly exploded in a burst of flame. The cursed pirates cheered, while Jack and I exchanged an apprehensive glance, which became panicked as Jack finally realized that someone was missing.

"Will!" Elizabeth breathed, completely freaking out. She ran at Barbossa and started punching his back, screaming, "You've got to stop it!"

Unfazed, Barbossa spun around and gripped Lizzie's wrists so hard, I saw them turn chalk-white. "Welcome back, miss!" he greeted, that same mad glint in his eye.

"You took advantage of our hospitality last time! In holds fair now you return the favor!" He thrust Lizzie at the crew, who laughed and began groping her. I averted my eyes at Lizzie's scream, knowing that if Will didn't show up soon, I'd be next. Fuck him.

"This may become a bit problematic, luv," Jack noted.

"Just a bit," I agreed. "My God, if Loverboy saw what was going on here –"

"_Barbossa_!"

"Here he is now!" I said cheerfully.

Jack blinked. "How'd he do that?"

"Jack, he's Will Turner," I reminded him. "He's not supposed to die. Even when's he's _supposed _to die, he's not supposed to die! And if you don't believe me, just wait until Shipwreck Cove and then you'll see what I mean!"

Will, dripping wet but miraculously alive, jumped down from the railing and grabbed a pistol. "She goes free!" he shouted, gesturing to Lizzie.

Barbossa sneered at him. "What's in your head, boy?"

"She goes free," Will repeated firmly.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa pointed out, smirking even wider.

Will glanced over at us, looking uncertain. "Don't do anything stupid!" Jack whispered pleadingly. I tapped the side of my head to indicate thinking.

Unfortunately, Will seemed to misinterpret this. He jumped back up on the railing, gripping the ratlines for support. "You can't…I can." He pointed the pistol underneath his chin.

"Like that," Jack sighed.

"Wh…Will, you bloody whelp, that's not what I meant!" I shouted. "Get down from there before you hurt somebody!" Will didn't even look at me.

Barbossa looked up at him strangely. "Who are you?"

"No one, he's no one!" Jack said quickly. He and I stepped out from the group of pirates and stood between Barbossa and Will. "A distant cousin of my aunt's…nephew…twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch," he added in a whisper. The pirates started muttering darkly, remembering our earlier conversation.

"Not to mention fifty different kinds of stupid," I growled in an undertone.

"My name is William Turner!" Will interrupted. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!"

"Wow, Will, you're NOT supposed to say THAT! Out of all the things you could've said..."

But the damage was done; the mutterings of the crew suddenly picked up. "He's the spittin' image of ol' Bootstrap Bill, come back to 'aunt us!" Ragetti whimpered.

"Okay seriously, if you people _any_ resemblance at all, then by all means, _point it out_!"

"On my word, do as I say," Will ordered, "or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!" I coughed quietly, smiling slightly.

"Name yer terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said smoothly, suddenly a bit more interested.

"Elizabeth goes free!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Will looked over at us. Jack frantically pointed to himself, while I just looked at him pleadingly. Subtlety seemed to finally win out, for Will said quickly, "And Ashley! Ashley goes free, as well!"

I nodded, grinning. "Thank you, Will! Doesn't it feel better to use your head?"

Jack flailed his arms around wildly, now beginning to get desperate. Will ignored him. "And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed!" Jack dropped his arms and sighed exasperatedly.

Barbossa smiled, revealing his blackened teeth. "Agreed."

* * *

"Okay, Will," I said calmly as the rumrunner's island came into view and Lizzie stepped onto the plank. "I know that Barbossa overanalyzes things, but couldn't you have been just a _little_ more specific? And you didn't even say Jack was to go free either. Well thank god he's coming with ME, or I would've had to kill you myself!" I said as Will gave me a questioning look.

"Go on, poppet!" Pintel cackled. "Walk the plank!" Lizzie stared uneasily at the dark water as the pirates egged her on.

Will shoved through the crowd and glared murderously at Barbossa. "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy!" Barbossa snarled. "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where!" He laughed as Will was pulled back, a cloth bound tightly over his mouth.

Barbossa looked back up at Elizabeth. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?" The men murmured their assent. "So I'll be having that dress back before ye go." The men laughed and whistled. Lizzie's cheeks colored, but she began pulling off the dress.

Surprisingly, Jack had the decency to look for a distraction, though his cheeks were slightly pink. "I always liked you," he said to Koehler, who grunted noncommittally.

I looked back up at the plank. Lizzie, in only her nightdress, shoved the dress at Barbossa. "Goes with your black heart," she hissed.

Barbossa pressed the wine-colored fabric against his cheek. "Ooh, it's still warm," he purred, and tossed the dress into the crowd.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, In a few months you'll be best buds with this guy!" I said cheerfully as Barbossa AND Elizabeth stared at me doubtfully.

The crowd stopped laughing as Lizzie slowly inched to the edge of the plank. I held my breath, feeling terror radiating off her.

After about thirty seconds, Bo'sun complained, "Too long!" He stomped on the board and Lizzie fell into the water, screaming her head off. The men howled with laughter, and Jack chuckled nervously.

Barbossa turned to me, smirking. "And now it's your turn, Miss Winslet." Twigg and Koehler pushed me forward, grinning like alligators.

"Hold it!" I shouted quickly. The pirates shut up. "Captain Barbossa, do you know what will actually happen? Cause I do. But if you want me to share that with you, well you see, you'd need to give Jack's and my swords back. We could actually use them on the island." I said as I smiled.

"Depends on what it is," Barbossa answered simply. He seemed interested. Barbossa thought for a moment before nodding.

"Very well, then. Gents, pass up the swords, if ye please." The men did as they were told. I tucked my sword into my sash and tossed Jack his cutlass. "We're waiting," Barbossa said expectantly.

"Well, you won't believe it, but we are actually going to be friends in the next...lets say 4 months. Oh, and Elizabeth is the daughter of the governor. Just to let you know. I winked as I dove in the water.

"It may seem like stupid information, but it's true!" I said from the water.

"That doesn't seem to be entirely worth two swords, missy."

I smiled. "Hey, I didn't say it had to be _good_ information."

Barbossa smiled. "Ah, a lass after me own black heart." he muttered.

"Are you alright?" Lizzie asked me as we swam to the island.

"Of course I am!" I laughed. "It's just like jumping into a pool. Or…lake." I cleared my throat.

From up on the _Pearl_, I could still hear the conversation, albeit faintly. "I'd really rather hoped we were past all this," Jack was saying.

"Jack," Barbossa said patronizingly. "_Jack_…did ye not notice? That be the same little island that we made ye governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice," Jack said quietly.

"What?" Lizzie whispered to me.

"They marooned Jack on that same island ten years ago," I clarified.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape," Barbossa said thoughtfully. "But I doubt it." I heard swords being unsheathed, and saw Jack step out onto the plank, looking anxious. "Off you go," Barbossa prompted.

There was a pause. "Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack pointed out.

"By the powers, you're right! Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward!" The men chuckled and passed up the pistol to Barbossa.

Jack looked down at us, and then back at Barbossa. "Since there's three of us, a gentleman…would give us three pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before," Barbossa said firmly, "and you could be the gentleman and shoot the lady, stab the girl –"

"Hey!"

"– and starve to death yourself." Barbossa tossed the pistol overboard, and it hit the water with a sharp splash. Jack dove off after it, spraying me with seawater as he went under. He was back in a matter of moments, looking grim. Deciding against saying anything, I untied his hands, patted his shoulder, and swam after Lizzie.

* * *

Before long, I felt solid ground under my feet again. I sloshed through the shallow water, wringing out my hair. Lizzie had made it to the island first, and was already ashore. Jack came last, tucking his pistol into his belt.

We said nothing for a moment, just watched the _Pearl _rapidly sail away. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," Jack murmured.

I wish I could find some inspiring words of comfort, but I couldn't. Instead, I took his hand and smiled encouragingly. "Hey, don't worry, Jack. We're gonna get out of here in no time, and we're gonna get your ship back."

"You think so?" Jack asked softly. He looked up at me, and I saw something in his eyes that I hadn't seen before: vulnerability. Uncertainty. Helplessness. Jack really needed reassurance.

I squeezed his hand. "Yeah," I answered. "I do. Know why?" Jack shook his head. I chuckled teasingly and began strolling towards shore. "You're forgetting one very important thing, Jack, I'm Ashley Winslet, and I know _everything_." I glanced over my shoulder at him. "Savvy?" I said as I mimicked Jack signature word.

A slow smile crept onto Jack's face. "Oh, so now you're stealing my words, are you?"

"Pirate!" I reminded him.

"There! You just did it again!"

"No, I didn't!" I replied, grinning. Jack growled, bent down, and splashed me.

I jumped back. "Hey!" Laughing, I splashed him back. Before he could retaliate, I raced onto shore and collapsed on the sand, out of breath but happy. They'd never shown this side of Jack in the movies, and I loved seeing it.

Lizzie looked at me disdainfully. "You're acting like a fool, you know."

I rolled onto my stomach and stared at her. "In your opinion. There's nothing wrong with having a little fun now and again." I propped myself up on my elbows. "You do remember that, don't you?"

"What?"

"Having fun."

Lizzie's eyes flashed. "What do you mean? I still have fun!"

"Oh, yeah, wearing corsets and dresses and never really leaving your house sounds like loads of fun," I said sarcastically.

I expected Lizzie to start screaming at me, but instead she sat there silently. "I'm going for a walk," she said after a moment. She stood up and began walking away from me, along the shoreline.

"Have fun!" I called after her. She stopped for a moment, but then quickened her pace.

Jack came in from the water and stood over me, panting slightly. "We're gonna be here a while," he told me, pulling off his boots. "May as well get comfortable." He tossed his boots aside. His vest soon followed, and he stuck his sword into the sand.

"Good idea," I replied, standing up. I pulled out my sword and stuck it, sheath and all, deep into the sand beside Jack's. That done, I undid the laces on my boots, pulled the boots off, and stood them up neatly.

I was just about to pull off my vest when something occurred to me. I looked over my shoulder at Jack. His gaze swept up and down my body, and he was smiling.

"Jack, you little-!"

"What? You think I can't stare at the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and by the way, I've seen a lot."

"Well I can't blame you cause I feel _deeply attracted_ to you too, Captain Sparrow..."

Jack smiled and sat down beside me. "As am I , luv." he murmured. He rested a hand on my stomach. I tensed up, but he just sat there, staring out to sea. I closed my eyes and slowly let myself relax.

"Well then can I return the favour by doing...this?" I said as I kissed him softly. He kissed me back with as much passion as I've always dreamed of.

After a moment, Jack said softly. "You're right, Ashley."

I opened one eye. "Hmm?"

"It could be quite a bit worse. We _do _have food, there's some coconut trees somewhere…" He waved his hand vaguely. "What else…ah, yes! We have rum!"

I opened the other eye. "Oh, do we?"

"Aye, there's a whole cache of rum here, completely hidden to unwanted eyes. Delicious stuff, it is."

"I'll take your word for it," I said softly. I waited a minute before admitting quietly, "You know, I've only had rum once before, I mean before that night in Tortuga."

Jack's jaw dropped. "_Once_?"

I shook my head, feeling embarrassed. "Where I'm from, you can't have it until you're twenty-one."

Jack snorted. "Well, that's just bloody ridiculous. How could you go through twenty-one years without rum?"

I smiled. "You can barely go an hour without it."

Jack smiled. "Less than that, maybe." He patted my stomach affectionately. "We'll have to make up for lost time, luv."

"I'm sure we will," I answered, grinning. "Later on, though. Right now, I think we deserve a break."

The corners of Jack's mouth went up. "Maybe a little one." He lay down beside me. "We certainly have earned it, putting up with the whelp all this time."

"Yeah," I murmured tiredly. The sand around me felt warm and comforting, and I felt completely relaxed for the first time in days. My exhaustion was beginning to catch up with me…

"Tired, luv?" Jack said softly, brushing my bangs away from my face.

"Just a bit," I answered, starting to sit up.

Jack reached up to my shoulder and gently pulled me back down. He rolled over on his side and looked at me, his brown eyes boring into mine. "Then you should rest," he said softly. And then I felt that same sensation again, the one where Jack's eyes seemed to be sucking the very life out of me, but in a good way…

"Jack," I whispered, sitting up. "Elizabeth's gonna be back soon, we can't just –"

Jack pressed a finger against my lips. "_We_ aren't going to do anything. _You_ can sit there and be stubborn if you want…" He sat up, walked two fingers up my arm, and pressed a hand against my neck. "…but I think you'll find I can be very…persuasive." I shuddered slightly, feeling my breath catch in my throat. Jack smiled and gently began kissing my neck.

I felt color rise to my face. "Jack," I said softly, biting back a moan. Jack looked up at me, his eyes clouded. I looked at him for a moment before placing a hand up to his cheek. Jack smiled and closed his eyes.

_Screw Sparrabeth. This'll be so worth it._ I pressed my forehead against his, feeling his hand drop to my chest. "I knew you'd see it my way," he whispered, and leaned in to kiss me…

"Ahem."

I jumped like a cannon had gone off. Lizzie was standing in front of us, holding her dress daintily out of the wet sand. Feeling my face redden, I pulled out of Jack's embrace and raced to the water. Turning away from them, I knelt down and scooped the salt water up to my face, praying I wouldn't start crying again.

After a few seconds, I heard Jack say, "It's not very big, is it?" I stood and turned around. Lizzie was staring dejectedly at her footprints.

She looked up at Jack. "If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay," she said icily.

Jack blinked at her. "Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?"

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a _ship_," she answered accusingly.

"A ship might be useful right about now!" I pointed out, walking back onto shore. Lizzie stared at me, and I suddenly wished that I was back in the water. I didn't move, however; I only stared back.

Jack cleared his throat loudly and waited until we were both looking at him. "The fact is, I was going to _not_ tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship. As long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with, which now no one has, _thanks_ to bloody stupid Will!"

It took a second for that to sink in. "Oh," Lizzie said softly.

"Oh," Jack echoed mockingly.

There was pause. "He still risked his life to save ours," Lizzie pointed out.

"Hah!" Jack laughed and began walking away.

I came up to stand beside Lizzie.

"Actually, Elizabeth, he risked his life to save _yours_. He doesn't care about us at all. After all, what are we? Pirates," I said, without waiting for a reply.

"Even, _new pirates_ have feelings too! I thought we were friends, Elizabeth...And you and your town has made it quite clear how they feel about pirates, even if we try to do something nice for once, like, oh, I don't know…_saving your life_!" Lizzie blinked and her face paled. She must've forgotten, and she now looked a little guilty.

"We should still do something to save him," she said after a moment.

"Off you go, then!" Jack called to her. "Let us know how that turns out!"

Lizzie raced after him, while I followed behind more slowly. "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you, so we can escape in the same way you did then!"

Jack spun around, eyes flashing. "To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl _is gone! And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice – unlikely – young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." He turned back around and began searching for the rum cache.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Lizzie protested. "You disappeared under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company!"

"Not to mention sacking Nassau Port without firing a single shot, very impressive," I added, walking after them.

"Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" Lizzie asked scathingly as Jack began jumping up and down on the trapdoor. "How did you escape last time?"

He stopped jumping and matched her furious gaze.

"Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" He stepped off the trapdoor, brushed the sand off it, and opened it. Ignoring Lizzie's shocked look, he jumped down into the cache.

"Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache, came by, and I was able to barter passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business." He tossed up a bottle of rum, and then climbed up himself, holding two more bottles.

"Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

"Yet another one of the many good reasons to hate him," I said simply, picking up the bottle.

"So, that's it, then?" Lizzie said after a moment, looking furious. "_That's_ the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow." Her voice dropped dangerously. "You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?"

Jack smiled. "Welcome to the Caribbean, luv." He stepped around her and made his way back to the beach, patting my shoulder as he passed. I followed him, looking curiously at the bottle of rum in my hand. I guess if Lizzie's staying sober…

"So," Lizzie began, coming back onto the beach, "is there any truth to your other stories, then?"

Jack gave her a long look. "Truth?" He rolled up his left sleeve, revealing his brand and tattoo. He rolled up the other sleeve, and we saw a nasty-looking burn (I felt a twinge of sympathy). Finally, he tugged on his shirt, revealing two bullet wounds. "No truth at all."

"Jack, do they still hurt?"

"Not anymore luv."

"Well maybe I can make up for all the pain you've been through..."

"We can get to that later...or now?"

"Ahem! Maybe you two should just go off alone, not bothering to make a plan to get off this godforsaken island!"

"Not a bad idea..." Jack muttered.

After a moment, I heard him say to Lizzie, "We still have a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships, and our chances are fair." He took a swig of rum.

"What about Will?" Lizzie asked in a much quieter voice. "We have to do something."

"You're right," Jack agreed. He rolled his bottle over to Lizzie and held up another one. "Here's luck to you, Will Turner." He took a drink. I picked my bottle, opened it, and did the same, wincing at the bitter taste.

Lizzie picked up the bottle and sat down beside us. She looked at it for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho." She took a small sip.

I smiled at her. "Yo-ho," I echoed, and took another sip.

She blinked in surprise. "You know that song?"

"Course I do. It's one of my favorites."

Jack looked between the two of us, looking lost. "What was that, Elizabeth?"

"It's Miss Swann…nothing. Just a song I learned as a child when I actually thought it'd be exciting to meet a pirate."

"'Exciting' is a definitely a word for it," I agreed. Lizzie smiled.

"Let's hear it," Jack said after a moment.

Lizzie's cheeks colored. "No."

"Come on, we've got the time," Jack pointed out. "Let's hear it!"

"I'll do it!" I volunteered.

Lizzie frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure!" I stood up slowly, wincing slightly. "Just join in when you feel the need." I cleared my throat, took a deep breath, and began to sing softly.

"_Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me! __We __pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties, yo-ho!_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties, yo-ho! Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me!"_

"Come on, Elizabeth, I can't sing this by myself!" I called out. After a moment's hesitation, she slowly but surely began to join in.

_"We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me hearties, yo-ho!_

_Maraud and embezzle and even hijack. Drink up me hearties, yo-ho! Yo -ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me!_

_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite. Drink up me hearties, yo-ho!_

_We burn up the city, we're really a fright! Drink up me hearties, yo-ho! Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me!_

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves. Drink up me hearties, yo-ho!_

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs! Drink up me hearties, yo-ho! Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me!"_

Jack laughed. "Really bad eggs?"

"Yep!" I answered, nodding. "The very worst!"

_"We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads. Drink up me hearties, yo-ho!_

_Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads! Drink up me hearties, yo-ho! Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me!"_

Laughing, I collapsed onto the sand, feeling better than I had in days. Lizzie, too, finally seemed to be warming up to us, as she was laughing as hard as I was.

"Bravo!" Jack applauded us, grinning. "Terrific song, and most beautifully performed!" His smiled faded slightly, and leaned in closer to us, as though about to share a secret. "Would you mind terribly if I asked you to teach it to me?"

I exchanged a smile with Elizabeth. Her eyes were slightly clouded – she was beginning to think up a plan – but she didn't seem to object. I turned to grin at Jack. "We'd be happy to."

* * *

The night went on as usual, and when Jack was drunk enough, Elizabeth asked me to distract him so she could gather stuff to burn to send that signal up up and away!

"Jack? Do you want to play a game?"

"What kind of game, luv?" he asked seductively.

"Well, just a game that my friend Kate and I used to play, a drinking game?"

"Well I like those..."

"Okay. Here's how you play. You have to say 'I never' before the real truth comes out. If you've done it, you take a drink."

"Well it seems like I'll be telling the truth tonight..."

"If you haven't done it, you don't take a drink; It's a great way to find out more about people."

"Okay I'll start if ya don't mind, luv. I never killed a man." He said as he took a drink. I didn't.

"No fair! Are you even gonna let me have some too?" I said playfully.

"Well maybe..."

"Oh, Jack! Okay, my turn. I never kissed such a sexy pirate in my entire life!" I said as I took a drink. Jack did too.

"And who might be that 'sexy pirate'?"

"You, silly! Who's yours?"

"The beautiful girl in front of me. Clearly you've committed piracy, therefore, a pirate."

"Well maybe to prove it you should kiss, said 'sexy pirate'."

"I'd be happy to prove it, luv." He said as he kissed me in the warm, beige sand. It was heaven. For pirates! :)

"Why don't we continue, this 'sexy pirate' proving?"

"Aye, mate." He said as we rolled around in the sand, exploring each others mouths, as I felt his hot breath on my neck. I wanted to do it with him badly, but just couldn't. I needed to wait till it was actually private, and Lizzie was gone. When this adventure was all over, then I would decide.

After our intense make-out session, he wrapped his arm around me as we slept peacefully in the sand.

"G'night, luv."

"Good night, sexy pirate Captain..."


	9. Chapter 9: White Sails on a Horizon

Chapter Nine: White Sails on a Horizon

"NO! Not good!"

My eyes snapped open. It looked to be a couple hours after dawn, as the sun was already high in the sky. Our campfire had completely burned out, but the signal fire looked bigger than ever. Lizzie was throwing the last of the boxes on the blaze, looking pleased.

Jack, however, looked panicked as he struggled to get to Lizzie, still hung-over. "Stop! Not good! What're you doing? You've burned all the food, the shade…the rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone," Lizzie confirmed, coming back onto the beach. She smiled at me. "Good morning, Ashley. How did you sleep?"

"Not bad," I answered, getting to my feet. "I see you've been busy."

"Well, the work wasn't all that difficult," she admitted, but still looking proud.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack shouted, eager to get this conversation back on track.

"Because you drank most of it!" I answered.

"But she burned it! Why did she burn it?"

Lizzie turned to face him, her face set in anger. "ONE, because it is a vile dink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels, two, that signal is over a thousand feet high! The _entire_ Royal Navy is out looking for me! Do you really think that there would be even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Elizabeth," I cut in. "I doubt that every single last ship in the Navy would abandon their post to go looking for one person."

"Well, every ship my father has access to, then," Lizzie amended, looking frustrated.

I smirked. "So that would be…one ship?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack whimpered.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat down. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. Give it one hour, maybe two. Keep a weather eye open and you'll see white sails on the horizon." Jack pulled out his pistol, thought better of it, replaced it, and stormed off.

"Nice," I said after a moment. "I don't think that conversation could've gone any better."

"You could've helped," Lizzie pointed out grumpily.

"And risked getting my head blown in? No, thanks." I thought for a moment. "But I'll try and go talk some sense into him…if that's even possible." I started down the beach after Jack. "Jack? Jack, wait up!"

I ended up having to chase Jack halfway across the island before I could close enough. _Wow, I really gotta work out more…_"C'mon, Jack," I pleaded. "Would you hold up for a second?"

He apparently hadn't heard me. "'Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible'…WELL, IT BLOODY IS NOW!"

"Cool it, Jack!" I said exasperatedly. "It's not the end of the world!"

"But the rum's gone!" Jack whined, pouting. His eyes narrowed. "And you helped!"

"Yes, Jack, I helped burn the rum. And yes, the rum is gone. Unfortunately, so is your ship. And the only way we can get your ship is to get off this island, and the only way to get off this island is to make a signal, and we can't make a signal without burning the rum!" I turned away from him, seething. He's acting like such a little kid!

There was silence for a few minutes. Jack sighed softly. "I'm sorry, luv. You're absolutely right. We need to get the _Pearl _back before they break the curse, or there's no stopping 'em. I guess I should've seen that."

"You should've," I agreed. I looked back towards him. "Last night, you were muttering about the _Pearl_, and…I guess I was willing to do anything I could to help get your ship back."

"You've been doing a fine job," Jack assured me. He smiled slyly. "And speaking of last night…"

"Oh, God," I groaned. Here it comes.

Jack's smiled widened. "You know what I found when I woke up this morning, luv?" He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I smirked. "The smell of burning alcohol?"

"Don't push it."

"Sorry."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I found _you_, Ashley, lying right next to me with the prettiest little smile on your face." He nuzzled my cheek like a cat. "Now how do you suppose that happened?"

I sighed deeply. "Now _you're_ pushing it."

"Well last night, that clearly wasn't the issue."

"Hmm...well, do you think it should have been?" I asked coyly.

"Maybe, luv" he said as he kissed me again.

Everything just seemed to melt at that moment. I just lost track of everything except the feel of his lips on mine and his arms wrapped tightly around me. I moaned softly, and he slid his sweet-tasting tongue into my mouth, running one hand through my hair.

Who says pirates can't get into heaven? This was, even better than last night. It was like I had satisfied him, and he already wanted more.

It was over, it seemed, as quickly as it had started. Feeling like I was having an out-of-body experience, I leaned my head against Jack's chest, my breathing still uneven. I felt Jack kiss the top of my head. "Clearly, pushing it heads in the direction of kissing." he murmured.

"Decidedly not," I answered, closing my eyes.

Jack squeezed my waist. "Would you do it again?"

I opened my eyes. "Maybe." Jack smiled and moved in…

…but I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look out over the water, and Jack's lips brushed against my cheek. He sighed. "Ah, Ashley, I thought you were the one who wanted to push it the last time..."

"Jack, look," I interrupted. The _Dauntless _was anchored not far from the island, with a small longboat rowing towards us rapidly. We were saved.

Jack stared at the ship for a moment, and then back to camp. "They'll be no living with her after this."


	10. Chapter 10: Norrington's Proposal

Chapter Ten: Norrington's Proposal

Jack and I raced back down the beach, thrilled with the prospect of getting off the island. I was completely walking on air – the climactic swordfight between Jack and Barbossa was around the corner, I had yet another chance to screw with Norrington's head, what could possibly go wrong here?

Oh, shit.

The little longboat was apparently faster than we thought, for Norrington, Murtogg, Mullroy, and two other marines were standing on the beach, looking a little wary. Norrington had Lizzie locked into an embraced, the former looking relieved and rather pleased, while the latter looked equally relieved but extremely uncomfortable. As soon as Jack and I came into range, all four marines aimed their guns at our chests, Murtogg and Mullroy looking a little reluctant. We skidded to a halt, and Jack put his hands up. I scowled but followed suit.

Norrington let go of Lizzie and smirked at us. "Miss Winslet! Oh thank god you're safe! What were you doing with Sparrow?"

"Captain. Captain Sparrow. And are you forgetting that this pirate saved my life and Elizabeth's and rescued her from the evil Captain Barbossa?"

"No. But I will see to it that you and Miss Swann are perfectly safe while, Captain Sparrow is safely behind bars." He said smugly.

"But you can't! Commodore! I thought we were friends..." I exclaimed then ended sadly.

"She's right, you know," Jack piped up. "And up until the point where this one –" He gestured towards Elizabeth, whose mouth opened slightly in indignation. "– got 'er hands on our means of liquid refreshment, we were havin' quite a good time."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Norrington replied, glancing disapprovingly towards the pile of clothes.

"He didn't do anything, I swear! We just wanted to make ourselves at home considering Barbossa left us here. It's nothing I assure you. Miss Swann is fully devoted to you anyway...right?"

"So it may seem. I've missed you greatly. I enjoyed our conversations." he said with a smile.

"Yes, commodore. May Jack and I go retrieve our belongings?"

"You may, Miss Winslet."

Jack and I went to collect our things, when we heard,

"My father?" Lizzie repeated. "He's here?"

"Yes. He insisted on helping to look for you, and wishes you to come back to Port Royal immediately. He is very concerned about your safety."

Lizzie froze. "Port Royal…no! We can't go back yet! We have to save Will!"

I rolled my eyes and finished tying the laces of my boots as they launched into an argument. I stood up and grabbed my vest.

Jack suddenly put his hand on mine. "Let me get that for you, luv," he said softly. He gently took the vest from my slightly trembling hands and slid it over my shoulders, his fingers trailing goosebumps over my arms. I shivered slightly, but hastily coughed loudly. Norrington would just love this, wouldn't he?

"No worries, luv," Jack whispered in my ear. "We'll get out of this in no time."

"Do you have a plan?" I whispered back.

I heard him chuckle softly. "O' course I do. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He gently brushed his lips against my ear. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

I smiled. "All too well."

* * *

One awkward boat ride later, Jack and I were standing in between Murtogg and Mullroy aboard the _Dauntless_. Norrington had taken his place to the right of Governor Swann, and the two nameless marines had slunk off to do generic marine stuff. Elizabeth was once again trying to plead Will's case.

"But we've got to save Will!" she said for the umpteenth time.

"No!" Governor Swann refused firmly. "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, _not _go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Weren't you gallivanting after _us _for the past four days?" I cut in. "Seems a bit hypocritical to me." Everyone stared at me, and Jack looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. I cleared my throat loudly. "Um…sorry."

"Then we condemn him to death!" Lizzie went on pleadingly.

Gov. Swann sighed. "The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!"

"And with complete reluctance every step of the way," I pointed out.

Jack suddenly stepped forward. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion…" He approached Norrington. "The _Pearl _was listing near the scuppers after the battle. It's _very _unlikely that she'd be able to make good time…"

"…meaning that you'll be able to overtake her, send your men over, grab Will, and arrest about twenty-five pirates." I finished.

"Think about it. The _Black Pearl_…The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate…how could you pass that up, right?" He playfully punched Norrington's shoulder.

Norrington took a deep breath. "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

"But this _would _be serving others," I argued. "You'd be saving the lives of thousands of Barbossa's would-be victims!"

"Regardless," Norrington said smoothly. "We will return to Port Royal, and Jack will be placed under arrest for piracy, commandeering the _Interceptor_, assaulting an officer of the king's Royal Navy, and numerous other crimes." He began walking away.

"Commodore Norrington," Lizzie interrupted, going after him, "I beg of you, please do this. For me…as a wedding gift." Norrington froze and turned back around, eyes wide.

Governor Swann's face lit up. "Elizabeth…are you accepting the commodore's proposal?"

Lizzie glanced over at Norrington, her face pale. "…I am."

Jack grinned. "A wedding! I _love _weddings! Drinks all around!" I burst out laughing, and everyone stared at us. I shut up reluctantly, and Jack held out his hands. "I know… 'clap 'em in irons,' right?"

Norrington walked with deliberate slowness back over to us. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men –" Murtogg and Mullroy grinned proudly. "– to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all _possible_ meanings of the phrase, 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

Jack smiled weakly. "_Inescapably_ clear." Murtogg and Mullroy gripped his arms and marched him off to the helm.

Norrington turned to me. "As for you, Miss Winslet..."

"Could I stay with Elizabeth? To talk to her?"

"You may, Miss Winslet."

I smiled slightly. "Congratulations."

Norrington's eyes seemed to soften a bit. "…thank you."

"No problem." The two marines led me off towards the cabin where Elizabeth was.

* * *

After they left, I ran towards the brig, to talk to Jack.

"You okay, Jack?"

He lifted his head and grinned. "I am now," he answered softly. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips against mine. I eagerly returned the kiss, that same out-of-body sensation returning to me. This kiss was just as good as the first, but I felt a bit more of Jack's desire thrust onto me.

Jack slowly and reluctantly ended the kiss. "Mmm…Would this count as pushing it?"

I smiled softly, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips through the bars. "You know…I think it may be. But I've come to a conclusion; I like _pushing it._"

Jack chuckled and moved to sit against the bars, pulling me closer. "So tell me, darlin'," he began, taking one of my hands in his. "How's that contemplating coming along?"

I thought for a moment. "I've come to two conclusions. Conclusion #1: Norrington is going to kill you."

Jack snorted. "Completely unforeseeable. What's the other one?"

"Conclusion #2: I think I'm going insane."

Jack blinked. "What?"

"Just now, I heard this little voice in my head, and we started having an argument."

Jack grinned. "I like those little voices! They're always around to talk, they agree with you no matter what, and they tell you the best places to get rum."

I rolled my eyes. "Our little voices are apparently very different from each other, then."

Jack gently pulled me to lean against his chest. "You know what my little voice is telling me to do right now?"

"What?"

He smiled his Captain-Jack-Sparrow-grin. "It's telling me to give you the time of your life, savvy?" He kissed my forehead tenderly.

I closed my eyes, my breathing hitched. "Savvy."

The sound of footsteps jerked me back to reality. I immediately got off of Jack and darted over to the opposite wall, breathing hard. This had better be good.

Murtogg and Mullroy came into view. Mullroy cleared his throat importantly. "Commodore Norrington says we're to – what's the matter with you two?"

I glanced at Jack. He looked as startled and out of breath as I felt. "N-nothing," I stammered. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were ordered to watch Sparrow so that he doesn't escape again," Murtogg answered. He and Mullroy stationed themselves on either side of the door. "Don't try anything funny in there, 'cause we'll see it!"

Jack and I exchanged frustrated glances. "You have gotta be fucking kidding me," I groaned. Stupid karma.

* * *

Several uncomfortable hours later, Jack was allowed back on deck, as Isla de Muerta was close by. It was night time, and a full moon shown from the cloudless sky. The _Dauntless _glided smoothly through the graveyard of ships.

Jack stood at the railing and stared out over the water, an unreadable expression on his face. I took my place next to him. "So," I began softly. My voice sounded unnaturally loud in the gloom. "It's the big day, isn't it? The day you get back your ship."

A smile flitted across Jack's face. "Yeah…'s been so long, now…I've almost forgotten what it's like, sailing 'er." His eyes took on a glazed look. "You'll just love 'er, Ashley. Fastest ship in the Caribbean, never mind that ol' Navy wreck." We shared a chuckle. "And there's the perfect view, up from the helm. You can see for miles around." He sighed softly. "Best ship in the sea."

"Oh, now you're getting me all excited," I complained.

"I like it when you get excited," Jack replied. He kissed the top of my head. "When you get excited, good things happen to yours truly, as well."

I chuckled. "Depends on what I'm excited about." I smiled at him. "And remember, we're not out o' this yet. We still have kick Barbossa's ass, something that I am greatly looking forward to."

Jack snorted. "You and me both, luv." He put an arm around me. "Looks like we really are cut from the same cloth." I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

Elizabeth, noticing our conversation, came up to stand beside us. She was wearing a bright red jacket and a worried expression. "You two look cheerful," she said softly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Simply wallowing in our near-at-hand triumph and the return of my ship," Jack said simply.

A ghost of a smile showed up on Lizzie's face. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to count your chickens before they hatched?"

I grinned. "Elizabeth, we're pirates...umm well, I'm a newbie. Since when do we listen to civilized society?"

"Good point," Lizzie admitted. "Ashley," she said suddenly. "May I speak with Jack for a moment?"

I frowned quizzically. "Uh…okay, sure." I stepped away from the rail and crossed to the other side of the ship, only just within earshot.

_What are you doing?_, my inner voice suddenly shouted.

I'm letting Lizzie talk to Jack. She asked to be alone, didn't she?

_Don't you remember what scene this is?_

Uh…no.

Inner Voice sighed exasperatedly. _It's the fourteenth deleted scene! Peas in a Pod! A SPARRABETH SCENE!_

_Oh…OH, CRAP! _I started to run back, but the conversation had already started.

"You didn't tell him about the curse," Lizzie was saying to Jack.

"I notice neither did you," was the reply. "For the same reason, I imagine."

Lizzie hesitated. "He wouldn't have risked it," she said finally, staring out to sea.

Jack smiled jokingly. "Could've gotten him drunk." Lizzie looked up at him. "Don't get me wrong, luv…I admire a person who's willing to do whatever is necessary." The warning bells in my head began to go off, and I took an involuntary step forward.

Lizzie stared at him head-on. "You're a smart man, Jack, but I don't entirely trust you."

Jack smiled and took a step closer to her. "Peas in a pod, darlin'."

Okay, _that_ does it! I gritted my teeth and walked back to them…only to see Norrington approach with the compass, looking as angry as me. Jack smiled innocently and stepped over to my side. As though to illustrate his apparent status, he wrapped me in a tight hug. I hesitated, but returned it.

Norrington didn't look fooled, either. "With me, Sparrow, Miss Winslet." he said simply, snapping the compass shut and tossing it back to him. Jack nodded and sauntered off towards the prepared longboat. I started to follow, but Norrington caught my eye. Once again, his hazel eyes seemed to soften as he nodded to me slightly. I returned the nod, feeling a slight smile tug at my lips.

This is where the fun begins!


	11. Chapter 11: Isla de Meurta

Chapter Eleven: Isla de Meurta

Norrington ordered out four boats from the _Dauntless_ to set up a stakeout just off Isla de Muerta's shore. He, Jack, Murtogg, Mullroy, myself, and two other marines went in the lead boat. Our miniature fleet was stationed behind a grounded ship that had not sunk as far as its comrades. Norrington had his spyglass fixed on the deserted deck of the _Pearl_, just like Jack had done – had it only been yesterday morning?

Norrington lowered his spyglass. "I don't care for the situation," he admitted to the two of us. "Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush."

"Not if _you're _the one doing the ambushing," Jack replied, smirking confidently. "Ashley and I go in there and convince Barbossa to send out his men in their little boats. You and _your _mates return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons, eh? What d'you got to lose?"

Norrington kept his gaze fixed on the _Pearl_. "Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

I cringed. "Harsh, dude. Really harsh." Silence. "You know…all joking aside, there _is _a slight chance of the pirates bypassing you people and sneaking aboard the _Dauntless_, meaning all onboard will be in quite the pickle, if you get my drift." I leaned in closer to Norrington's ear. "Including your blushing bride." I saw Norrington's face pale.

* * *

After about ten minutes of mass confusion, we were all set to begin the plan. One boat had returned to the _Dauntless_, conveying Norrington's new set of orders. All of the marines from our boat squashed themselves into the other two boats, leaving Jack and I alone to row into the treasure cavern and begin the next phase.

Jack took his place at the oars, and I reached across the gap and grabbed a lantern from Murtogg. "Good luck," I heard him say in a small voice.

I smiled grimly. "Thanks. We're gonna need it." I glanced over at Norrington. I saw his eyes met mine for a brief moment, and then fix themselves back on the _Dauntless_. Frowning slightly, I stepped to the front of the boat and lit the lantern. The boat lurched forward, and we were off.

Jack and I were silent until we entered the labyrinth of tunnels. "You may wanna douse the lamp, luv," Jack suggested. "Just in case."

"Okay," I said shortly, doing as I was told. Jack paused in his rowing for a split second.

_Ouch. Cut the guy some slack, will ya?_

What for? He was deliberately flirting with Elizabeth knowing that I could hear! I think I have a right to be mad.

_I wouldn't call that 'flirting'…_

You don't really get out of my head much, do you?

_…that hurt._

Sorry.

The silence was filled only with the sound of the water washing over the oars. Jack cleared his throat loudly. "Ashley…are you in any way upset with me?"

I turned to face him. His eyes looked hurt and questioning. Not wanting to feel guilty, I quickly looked away. "I…it's just…you…"

I caught a glimpse of Jack's gold teeth. "'S not like you to be speechless, luv." He sobered up quickly. "I mean it, Ashley. What's bothering you?"

I suddenly felt embarrassed. "Nothing…I was just right, is all." My voice sounded bitter.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Funny, most o' the girls I've known actually _like _being right." He winced. "And that normally means I get slapped…what're you right about?"

I shook my head. "Nothing important." Jack looked at me expectantly, and I sighed deeply. "Hello? You were _flirting_ with Elizabeth! And if they don't know what that means in this century, you told her the same thing you told me!"

"I didn't say Elizabeth and I were cut from the same cloth!" Jack defended himself. "I said we were peas in a pod. There's a difference."

"Same meaning!" I snapped, angry once more. Jack's eyes dimmed from hurt, and I couldn't stop the guilt this time.

"I…I'm sorry, Jack. I know I have no reason to get mad. It's just that, I can be myself when I'm with you. There's no hiding who I really am. I just want you all to myself, I'm too selfish, I'm, I- I'm sorry." I said as I started to cry.

The longboat suddenly slowed; Jack had put down the oars. He looked at me for a long moment, his expression unreadable, before holding out his arms. "C'mere, luv," he said in barely more than a whisper. I shook my head and inched away from him, suddenly on the brink of tears. _Crying again…what sort of pirate am I, anyway?_

_The kind that had a less-than satisfactory childhood and needs a friend. Now, are you gonna hug Jack? If not, I'll gladly take your place._

Like hell.

_That's my girl._

I slowly put down the darkened lantern and crawled into Jack's embrace, resting my head on his shoulder. Jack gently tilted my chin up so that I was looking straight into his eyes. He smiled. "I doubt Elizabeth – or any other girl, for that matter – could've gotten us this far, darlin'." He brushed his lips against mine, his arms tightening. I returned the kiss, surprised that this kiss seemed to be less about desire and more about tenderness.

Jack reluctantly pulled away and brushed one of my bangs away from my face. "Is that proof enough for you, luv?"

I smiled up at him. "I guess so."

Jack pouted. "Are you sure, darlin'?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "Because you look like you could use some more convincing, eh?" He closed his eyes and began kissing my neck, his arms dropping down to my hips. I sighed softly and tilted my head back, giving him more of my neck to kiss. _This was so totally worth it._

_Hello? Earth to Ashley!__ Ruggedly handsome but still pretty naïve blacksmith-turned-pirate about to die in the ne__x__t room!_

Aww…five more minutes?

_GET YOUR ARSE IN THERE!_

Fine.

"Jack," I sighed, gently pushing him off me, "we need to go save Will. _Now_."

"Oh, he's a smart boy, he'll be fine," Jack dismissed, kissing my palm.

I forced myself to calm the butterflies in my stomach. "Jack, stop a moment and think about what you just said."

"…"

"…yeah."

Jack hurriedly picked up the oars. "Let's go."

* * *

By the time we reached the treasure cavern, the ritual had already started. The cave was packed with pirates, chanting their bloodlust. Will was standing behind the chest, wrists bound and looking anxious. Twigg and Koehler were standing behind him, making sure he didn't run off. Barbossa was standing next to Will, brandishing the knife and looking triumphant. They were making no mistakes this time.

Jack, his usual confident smirk growing on his face, began pushing his way through the crowd. "'Scuse me, pardon me," he said good-naturedly in response to the pirate's dumbstruck stares. I quickly followed, glaring coldly at anyone who got too close.

Barbossa held up the knife, a maniacal glint in his eye. "Begun by blood, by blood un–" His eyes widened as he spotted us, and his mouth opened slightly. The chanting winded down as we pushed our way to the front of the line.

"Jack! Ashley!" Will gasped, struggling against his bonds.

I waved up at him. "Hey, dude. Gotta love them sea turtles, eh?" Jack snorted.

"It's not possible," Barbossa breathed, baffled.

"Not _probable_," Jack corrected.

"One day, Barbossa, you'll learn that _nothing_'_s _impossible when you hang out with this lunatic," I added, pointing at Jack.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked desperately, straightening up.

Bo'sun clapped a hand onto Jack shoulder, but that didn't worry him in the slightest. "She's _safe_, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like _she_ promised, you get to die for her just like _you _promised, and Ashley here's been a great help to me just like _she _promised. So we're all men of our word, really…" I gave him a look. "…except for Ashley and Elizabeth, who are, in fact, women."

"Nice save," I remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" Barbossa snarled at Jack. "You're next!" He leaned in to cut Will's throat.

"Uh, Barbossa?" I called up. "I really don't think you wanna do that."

Barbossa shot me a look. "No, I really think I do."

"No, I really think you _don't_."

"Aye, I _do_."

"You do _not_!"

Barbossa ignored me and pressed the blade against Will's throat. He stopped suddenly, rolled his eyes, and looked back at me. "_Why _don't I want to be doing it?"

Score one for lust! Wait…ew.

Jack took it from here. "Well, because –" Jack shrugged Bo'sun's hand off his shoulder. "Because the _HMS_ _Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore, waiting for you."

"Can't exactly say the same for the Navy themselves, but what're you gonna do?" I muttered. There was some nervous muttering from the crew.

"But no worries, mate," Jack went on, sauntering up beside Barbossa, who noticeably leaned backwards. "Like most things in life, this unfortunate bit of circumstance can be solved with only a bit of negotiations, savvy?"

"With you, I suppose?" Barbossa answered, looking grumpy.

"No," Jack shot back patronizingly. He looked over at me. "With her." I nodded in affirmation and hiked up the mound of treasure, ignoring Will's uncertain glance.

Barbossa smiled. "Ah, well _that_ be different entirely." A couple men laughed, and I gritted my teeth. Perverts. "What exactly did ye have in mind, missy?" Barbossa asked smoothly.

I smiled. "Glad you asked. So here's what's gonna happen: you send your people out to the _Dauntless_, they go shoot people, wave their swords around, and otherwise cause general chaos." The crew grinned and nodded gamely. "When all that's done, the _Dauntless_ will be drifting all by itself, no one left to be her captain…except for you. And you _will _end up captaining her, and if you add that to the _Pearl_, then you get two ships, which means…" I leaned in a little closer. "You'll have control over a _fleet_. You, my good man, will be unstoppable."

Barbossa smiled. "Well, with an offer like that…"

"Wait, I haven't started negotiating yet!" I waited until the crowd had quieted down. Jack smiled encouragingly. "Now, as you can imagine, someone has to act in your stead onboard one of those ships. You, of course, should take the bigger and more heavily armed ship as your flagship. It is, after all…good business."_ Oh, God…_ "So that means, the _Pearl_ will be left captain-less. Now, here's what I've come up with: if you name Jack the _Pearl_'s captain, not only will he _not _run off with your ship, he'll give up ten percent of his plunder. But a much bigger reward would be the fact that you can call yourself _Commodore _Barbossa. Really does have a nice ring to it."

Barbossa took about thirty seconds to analyze for loopholes. "I suppose, in exchange, you'd want me not to kill the whelp."

I grinned. "Well, actually –"

"No, no, no. Not at all," Jack interrupted quickly. I rolled my eyes. "By all means, kill the whelp. Just…not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment." He pulled a couple of coins out of the chest. "For instance, after you've killed Norrington's men." With each of his next words, he dropped one coin into the chest. "Every…last…one." I saw him tuck the remaining coin into his sleeve.

Will's eyes flashed, and his struggling doubled. "You've been planning this from the beginning! Ever since you learned my name!"

"Yep," Jack answered remorselessly.

"Still rooting for you, mate!" I said, giving him a thumbs-up. He looked over at me, a betrayed look in his eyes. Feeling a little guilty, I turned back to Barbossa. "So, do we have an accord, or what?"

Barbossa thought for a moment. "I want fifty percent of your plunder."

"Fifteen!" Jack haggled.

"Forty!"

"Twenty-five! And I'll buy you a hat! A really big one…Commodore."

Barbossa grinned smugly, licking his lips. "We have an accord." He stuck out his hand, but Jack didn't shake it. His hands were balled into fists, and his face looked pale. His eyes seemed to be black with rage and jealousy. He looked coldly at Barbossa's hand, and made a sort of growling noise deep in his throat.

"Uh, Jack?" I said loudly. "You're supposed to shake his hand."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah…" Jack quickly shook Barbossa's hand, his eyes back to their normal coloring. He turned to face the crew and spread his arms wide. "All hands to the boats!" Barbossa gave him a warning look. "Apologies," Jack said sheepishly, though not looking very sorry at all. "You give the orders."

Barbossa smirked. "Gents…take a walk." The pirates filed out of the cavern, laughing bloodthirstily.

Jack's smile faded. "Not to the boats?" Barbossa's sneer widened.

I spat yet again. "If you weren't a good guy in the third movie, I would so totally shoot you myself."

* * *

Barbossa turned to Jack, whose smile faltered. "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured. But it turns out you're a hard man to predict."

Jack looked back at him unblinkingly. "Me, I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly! It's the _honest _ones you want to watch out for." He came up behind the guy skipping stones and looked pointedly at Will. "Because you can never predict when they're gonna do something incredibly…stupid."

"I'm sorry, can we repeat that point? _Honest people do stupid things!_" I shouted, and Will's face flushed. I took a couple deep breaths and smiled demurely at Barbossa. "You know, mate, I'm still sort of new to the whole piracy thing, so by some people, I could be considered…_honest_!" I pulled my sword from its sheath, and Jack followed suit, grabbing the pirate's sword as well and pushing him into the water. He tossed the extra cutlass to Will, who caught it deftly with his bound hands (more practice, I assume) and locked blades with Jacoby. Monk barely had time to pull his sword out before I went for him, and Jack faced Barbossa.

Monk was not an overly strong fighter, so I was able to watch the fight while steadily overpowering him. Glancing over my shoulder, I spotted Will turn around to dodge Jacoby's sword, and the blade cut harmlessly through the rope. Both hands free, Will redoubled his efforts, and Jacoby looked a bit freaked out. The other guy had finally gotten to his feet and ran to give Jacoby some much-needed assistance.

Monk suddenly picked up his game, and a particularly hard blow sent my sword flying of my hand. Monk pressed the sword tip against my neck, leering at me. "Gotta keep yer eye on the fight, lassie," he growled.

I smiled coolly. "Good advice. I'll keep it in mind!" I swung my leg around and kicked him in the side. Even though he couldn't feel it, he lost his balance and toppled into the water. I quickly spun around and dove for my sword. By the time Monk had gotten to his feet, I had redoubled my offense and had the upper hand once again.

Jack and Barbossa seemed to have a pretty even match. Every one of their blows was met by the other's cutlass, but that was about to change. Jack feinted left and lunged upwards, slicing off the feather in Barbossa's hat. "Ha, ha!" he laughed, but he barely had time to block a swing from an enraged Barbossa.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate," Barbossa snarled after a few more swings. "Here there be monsters!" He shoved Jack into one of the more larger treasure piles.

"Yeah, and they're all ugly as hell!" I called out, side-stepping a blow from Monk.

Barbossa's scowl deepened. "Why, ye little –" Jack suddenly stabbed him in the back (literally this time), and Barbossa sank to the floor, caught off guard. But he was on his feet again soon enough, and angrier than ever.

Monk tried once again to get an opening, but I quickly blocked yet another one of his blows, the force causing my arm to tremble. This was apparently the last straw for Monk. With a roar of fury, he raised his sword high above his head and charged at me.

_Oh, shit! Now what? _I'd never faced this sort of attack; my old teacher said that this sort of move went against all convention and rules of engagement, and had never used it on me. Unsure of what do to, I glanced over towards Jack, who looked at me at the same time. In the instant our eyes met, it came to me. As Monk drew closer, I leapt into the air, spun in a full circle, and leaned back as far as I could, just as Jack had done in the smithy. Monk's sword swung harmlessly over my head, and Jack grinned widely.

Monk stared at me, dumbfounded. "How'd you do that?"

"Like I'd tell you," I answered, smiling smugly.

Monk was suddenly shoved away by Will, who smiled and offered a hand. I took it gratefully and straightened up. "You know, that wasn't very fair to him," I pointed, gesturing towards the fallen pirate.

Will simply smiled. "Pirate."

I nodded approvingly. "Well, it's about time!" Monk, Jacoby, and the third guy suddenly came rushing towards us, and our fight continued.

The duel between Jack and Barbossa had taken them to the elevated pathways of the cavern. Up there, moonlight shone through a few holes in the ceiling, and Barbossa's skeletal form was revealed every time they passed through them.

Barbossa smiled triumphantly as he pushed Jack to the ground, spreading his arms out. "Ye can't beat me, Jack!"

In stubborn defiance, Jack leapt ton his feet, and stabbed Barbossa in the stomach. Barbossa looked at the sword, sighed exaggeratedly, pulled it out, and drove it into Jack's chest. Jack's eyes widened to the size of golf balls, and he made a strangled, choking noise. It was so realistic; I actually forgot he was just acting and gasped loudly.

Monk smirked at me. "Ol' Sparrow's through now!"

I regained control of my breathing. "No, he's not," I answered. "He's just a good actor." As I finished saying this, Jack staggered backwards into a beam of moonlight, revealing a skeletal form of his own. The look on Barbossa's face was priceless.

Jack slowly examined his hands. "That's interesting," he said thoughtfully. I saw Will jam a golden jar onto the third guy's head and shove him back into the water. He looked up at Jack, eyes wide.

Jack smiled – at least, that's what it _looked _like – and revealed the coin he had snatched. "Couldn't resist, mate," he explained, slipping the coin through his fingers. Barbossa recovered quickly and continued the fight. Monk and Jacoby took their captain's example, and Will and I soon had our hands full. At least that other guy was out.

"Hey, Will!" I shouted, remembering the next scene. "I have an idea! Run straight at me!" Will did as he was told, and our opponents immediately followed us. Just as we were about to collide, we leapt out of the way. Jacoby's sword plunged into Monk's stomach, and Monk howled in pain. Catching on, Will snuck behind Jacoby, and Monk's sword was soon sticking out of Jacoby's stomach. I took a moment to laugh, but ran alongside Will as the two cursed pirates pulled the swords out and attacked us again.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow?" I heard Barbossa ask from somewhere to our right. "Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound?"

"Or you could surrender," Jack suggested. A few moments later, I saw him run back into our part of the cavern, Barbossa on his heels.

Jacoby suddenly began throwing grenades, and Will and I dove out of the way to either side. Jacoby stood over Will, sneering. "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!"

"You like pain?" Elizabeth came out of nowhere and slammed a thick pole against the side of Jacoby's head. "Try wearing a corset," she finished through gritted teeth. She held out the pole pulled Will to his feet.

"Nice of you to join us," I said cheerfully, coming up beside them. "Unfortunately, this seems to be a bad time!" I blocked a glancing blow from Monk.

Lizzie looked around and spotted the dueling captains. "Whose side is Jack on?"

Will shrugged. "At the moment?"

"OURS!" I shouted, ducking to avoid Monk's sword. "NOW, ARE YOU TWO GONNA HELP ME OR WHAT!" The two looked at each other, nodded, and launched back into the battle.

The third guy finally got the jar off his head, but it was too late; Will and Lizzie and already rammed the pole through all three skeletons. I grabbed a grenade from Jacoby's belt and shoved it in between his ribs. Before he could get it out, we pushed the three back into the shadows, away from the moonlight. Jacoby scrabbled at his chest for a moment before whimpering, "No fair!"

The three of us turned tail and ran just as the explosion went off. I ducked to avoid falling debris (Gross!), but tripped over the abandoned jar and fell flat on my face. I looked up just in time to see Jack toss his medallion, stained with his blood, to Will.

Barbossa suddenly spotted Elizabeth running towards Will. She stopped in her tracks as Barbossa pulled out his pistol, a determined look in his eye.

_BANG!_

Lizzie gasped with shock, and even I felt a jolt. Barbossa's brow furrowed in confusion as he glanced over his shoulder. Jack had aimed his pistol right at Barbossa's chest, and the barrel was smoking.

Barbossa sneered at him. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot!"

"He didn't waste it!" Barbossa's eyes shot from Will, to the knife, to the two coins. Will's face hardened and he dropped the coins into the chest. I suddenly felt my medallion grow warm, and I held it away from my collarbone.

Crimson blood blossomed from the wound in Barbossa's chest. He looked down at the blood incredulously, and then back at Jack. "I feel…cold," he whispered. His face went blank, and he fell backwards onto the ground, an apple rolling from his hand. It was over. We'd finally won.


	12. Chapter 12: Rescuing And Kissing Jack

Chapter Twelve: Rescuing and Kissing Jack

Will was silent for a moment before answering. "…she proposed to the Commodore…"

"She didn't have a choice," I replied softly. "They wouldn't let us go after you if –"

I broke off as Will's dark brown eyes fixed on me, and I saw the hopelessness behind them. "There's always a choice," he whispered. "You and Jack taught me that."

I had no comeback for that. "Will…" We were silent for a long moment. Will would not take his eyes off me, and I averted my gaze. I saw Jack rooting through the piles of gold, oblivious to the solemnity of the situation. Finally, I cleared my throat and looked back at Will. "At least go _talk_ to her."

Will stared blankly at me before hurriedly shaking his head. "No, Ashley, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"…I just can't."

I snorted. "Remember what I told you before? You never know what you can or can't do until you try it out." Will hesitated, but slowly nodded and made his way over to Elizabeth. I pulled a large treasure chest from the pile and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. He had to do this by himself.

Will stood just behind Elizabeth and folded his arms behind his back politely. Sensing him there, Lizzie turned around and smiled at him a bit sadly. I couldn't see Will's expression, but I could tell he wasn't smiling back. Jack suddenly ruined the moment by throwing aside a piece of the treasure, creating a loud CRASH! Will and Elizabeth looked at him briefly, and then back at each other.

"Hey, sexy." I said as Jack came in the rowboat with the gold crown and a bunch of jewelry on.

"We're going to be fine after this luv, just wait."

After an awkward pause, Lizzie said softly, "We should return to the _Dauntless_."

I saw Will's fists clench. _Uh-oh…_ "You're fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." _Ugh, you idiot!_

Lizzie's smile disappeared, and her eyes brimmed with tears. She stood there in shock for a long second, but when Will said nothing else, she turned and walked swiftly towards the caves entrance, hiding her tears.

I almost got up, but Jack beat me to it. He swaggered over to Will and gestured to Elizabeth's retreating form. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it," he said unhelpfully. I sighed deeply, rolling my eyes.

I looked back at the others to find Jack staring back at me. A slow smile crept across his face. I saw him mutter something to Will before coming over to me. I quickly scooted over to give him room on the chest to sit. He took the invitation gladly, draping an arm across my shoulders and kissing my cheek.

"Lookin' a bit pale, there, luv," he observed, frowning slightly. "Feelin' alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, resting my head on his shoulder. "Just…it's hard to believe we're finally done." I smiled up at him.

Jack looked at me with mock surprise. "We're not through yet, luv!" I raised an eyebrow, and he grinned again. "You haven't had a proper tour o' the _Pearl_ yet! I'm gonna show you all the best spots: the helm, the forecastle…" He leaned in tantalizingly close to my ear. "_The cabin__…_"

I chuckled softly and wrapped one arm around his neck, breathing in his familiar scent. "You've got a one-track mind, don't you, Jack?"

"Can't help it," Jack murmured in reply, brushing my bangs away from my face. "You're just…you're so bloody amazing, Ashley." He began trailing kisses down my jaw, his hot tongue rasping over my skin.

_Oh, my God…_

_See? I told you he was serious!_

"Jack," I said hoarsely, feeling like my insides had completely frozen.

I felt Jack's mouth twitch into a smile. "Mmm?" He pulled away and our eyes met.

"Don't…don't stop, Jack…"

Jack smiled and kissed me hungrily, his tongue pushing into my mouth. I moaned quietly and slid my hands down his chest. I felt him shudder and pull me closer to him. Beneath my fingertips, his heartbeat sped up. _Jack…_

We went for as long as we could without breathing, and even then I pulled away reluctantly, red-faced and breathless. Jack looked out of breath as well, but that didn't stop him from trying to kiss me again. I shook my head and turned my head to the side so that Jack's lips met my cheek.

Jack stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "Ashleyyy," he whined.

I bit back a laugh. "Let's not rub it in." I gestured to Will, who was making an effort not to look at us.

Jack sighed exasperatedly. "Oh, _fine_…you'll just have to make up for it later, savvy?" His eyes twinkled mischievously as he stood and offered his arm.

I linked my arm with his. "Okay, King Sparrow." I teased.

* * *

"Oh, shit," I groaned a few minutes later. "That's not a good thing."

"Oh, really? I couldn't tell!" Jack snapped. I excused his rudeness this time; he did have a good reason. He, Will, Elizabeth, and I had rowed out of the caves and were now back in the bay, staring out at the spot where the _Pearl _was supposed to be waiting. All that we saw was the _Dauntless_, waiting patiently to take us to our deaths.

Nobody spoke for a long time. Jack's face was getting increasingly paler, and his eyes were dark and lifeless. Elizabeth looked guilty, and Will just looked shocked. As for me, I was furious. _How could they just leave us here to die? Even Gibbs agreed, the superstitious bastard!_

_Watch your language, Ashley. They _are _pirates, after all._

_Yeah, but I thought Gibbs cared about us._

They come back, remember?

_So? They don't know that. They think we're going to die because they hijacked our ship!_

_Point taken. __But don't give up yet__; the movie's not over till the credits roll._

_Yeah…_I felt better, but not much.

Lizzie finally spoke up. "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack was silent for a moment before answering. "They've done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that."

I looked over at Will, who met my gaze uncertainly. "Sometimes what's right by one man isn't what's right for another." Will look thoughtful for a moment, but then hurriedly looked away and picked up the oars again, sealing our fate.

* * *

Norrington, of course, did not share our somber mood, for he had just captured a boatload of dangerous pirates, won a battle, and gotten the girl of his dreams. And when he found out the most dangerous pirate in the Caribbean was turning himself over to him? He was positively ecstatic – on the inside, of course. It would be improper to do a victory dance and laugh mockingly before his injured crew. So instead, he smirked haughtily as he ordered Jack to be removed for questioning and once again, thrown into the brig. Asshole.

The marines that escorted me down to the brig looked exhausted and shell-shocked, and one of them had a large gash across his forehead. I said nothing, but I felt a wave of guilt overcome me. It wasn't these guys' fault, they were just following orders. They hadn't deserved this, and now they were injured. Some of them had even died. I couldn't find it to be angry at them.

…I guess that goes for the crew as well. Both of them.

Speaking of the crew, the brig was pretty much packed to the brim with Barbossa's crew, looking even worse than the marines. My noise recoiled at the reek of blood, and I coughed quietly. The marines winced sympathetically and nudged me in somewhat apologetically. The pirates looked up as the door closed again, but their eyes were broken and empty; they looked like they didn't give a damn about anything. Which was pretty much how I felt.

I sat down beside the door, hugging my knees tightly. "This sucks," I said quietly.

"You said it," Twigg grumbled. There were murmurs of agreement from the others, and then everything was silent once again.

"I'm gonna die. I need Jack to live. I've finally found him and now..."

Come again?

_I'M GONNA FUCKING DIE!_

No, you're not. Will goes and saves Jack, remember?

_But what if it doesnt work out?_

Oh…crap.

I jumped as the door slowly creaked open. Jack stumbled into the cell, his crown and gold jewelry confiscated. Unlike the rest of us, he seemed a bit more lifelike; he glared openly at the guards as they slammed the door shut and marched off. He stood there for a long time, fists clenched and trembling with rage, before sinking down to the floor, just as defeated as the rest of them. I ran over to the cell, crying heavily.

"Jack! You're not gonna die. You can't. What about me? I've committed all the same crimes as you have but at least Norrington shows mercy on me! But I just can't live without you..."

* * *

"This is absolutely ridiculous! You can't possibly know what you're saying, Elizabeth!"

"Will, she saved me. It was the least I could do for her!"

Norrington finally shook his head. "Governor Swann has been informed of the situation and is working on clemency papers for both you and Mr. Turner." I saw his eyes flicker to Lizzie, who kept a straight face."

A slow smile spread across my face. I was going to live! We all were! "That's…that's wonderful, Commodore, thank you!"

A pink tinge surfaced on Norrington's cheeks. "It's not me you should be thanking, Miss," he said embarrassedly. "Now let's get you out before _he_ wakes up." He shot Jack an accusatory look. I nervously looked over at well. Jack's smile had disappeared – he was now biting his bottom lip, and his eyelids were flickering now and again. I felt a lump come to my throat.

I took a deep breath. "Commodore Norrington? If it's okay with you…may I have a moment to compose myself?"

Norrington hesitated, but then nodded. "Of course. When you're ready, feel free to come above." He started up the stairs. Will and Elizabeth followed, grinning at me.

I turned back and looked through the cell door. The door above us slammed shut, and Jack cautiously opened one eye – it looked like he'd been awake the whole time. "Finally," he muttered, crawling over to the door and smiling up at me. "Thought they'd never leave. Good thinking, luv."

I returned the smile and knelt down so that we were face-to-face. "I'm going to assume that you have _some _idea of what the hell just happened?"

Jack held up his hands in a motion of surrender. "Guilty as charged. But I can't tell you now," he added in response to my expression. "You'll find out soon, nothing t' worry about." He slipped his fingers through the bars.

I intertwined my fingers with his. "You put 'em up to it, didn't you?" Instead of answering, Jack lowered his head and gently kissed my fingers, one at a time. I stayed focused. "Why?"

Jack paused, and then his eyes met mine again. "Like I said, luv…young Mr. Turner will tell you after I've…" He broke off, and then sighed quietly. "Well…I s'pose this is it." He smiled again, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thanks fer everything, Ashley. Couldn't have beaten Barbossa without you." He sighed again. "Just wish I could've kept my part o' the bargain."

I chuckled. "I didn't exactly finish my job, either." I was silent for a long moment before speaking again. "Jack…you…you're not supposed to die."

Jack looked at me sadly. "I know, luv…I was supposed to get back the _Pearl_, right?" His voice was bitter.

I hurriedly shook my head. "No, that not what I…I'm not gonna let you die, Jack," I said firmly. "I won't let you."

It could've been my eyes playing tricks on me, but I thought I saw a tear slide down his cheek. "Ashley…I don't think anyone can do that. Not by themselves."

The door suddenly opened. "Miss Winslet? Are you alright?" Norrington's voice called down.

I exchanged a panicked look with Jack. "Um, yeah! Yes, I'll be right up!"

Jack waited until the door closed again before speaking. "You should go, now…g'bye, Ashley. Good luck being civilized."

"Jack…" I knew I had to go _now_, but I just couldn't leave him. Telling myself over and over that he was going to be fine, I slowly stood and made my way towards the steps. I looked over my shoulder one last time. "I'm not gonna let you die," I repeated. Before he could reply, I raced up the stairs and out the door, swallowing the urge to cry.

* * *

The next day was Jack's execution. Don't ask me to explain anything that happened before that – it was all a blur.

It was midmorning and a gorgeous day, with no clouds in the sky and a comfortably warm temperature. The gallows had been repaired and were looming ominously before us. A smartly dressed man stood to one side on a raised platform, holding a scroll under his arm. Several marines were stationed nearby, a few with drums and all with rifles. Murtogg and Mullroy were near the back, holding up the Port Royal coat of arms. A large crowd of civilians had gathered and were now waiting anxiously for the accused to come out. I stood next to Will (who looked admittedly sexy in his red velvet cape and fancy feathered hat) near the front of the crowd. Will stood with his head bowed and fists clenched, looking furious. I kept my eyes fixed on the swinging noose. _That could've been around _my _neck…_

The marines suddenly picked up their sticks and began playing the execution march on their drums. The crowd murmured excitedly as the door to the prison opened. Jack was led out by the heavyset, helmeted executioner, his hands bound. The executioner marched Jack up to the gallows, leered at him, and moved off to the side, fingering the lever maliciously. I shuddered and tried not to look at the axe hanging from his belt.

The man looked at the crowd dramatically, unfurled the scroll, and began to read. "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you –"

I saw Jack sigh exasperatedly. "Captain, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he muttered.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Will." Will looked up at me, and I unblinkingly met his gaze. "You can do what you want, but I'm stopping this hanging. I'm not just gonna stand by and watch my best friend get killed." I gazed at him intently. "It's not the right thing to do."

Will didn't answer for a long time. "Follow me," he said finally and began pushing his way to the back of the crowd. I followed obediently.

Lizzie, Norrington, and Governor Swann were standing on a second raised platform, watching the proceedings grimly. As Will and I approached, I heard the Governor say, "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law, as are we all."

_Make that ALMOST all._

The three high-society members looked up as Will moved in front of the platform (I preferred to stay to the side). "Governor Swann…Commodore," Will greeted respectfully, and both men nodded in acknowledgement. Will turned to Lizzie, his eyes filled with longing. "Elizabeth…I should've told you every day from the moment I met you…I love you."

Well, it's about time!

_Tell me about it._

Lizzie's eyes widened, and Gov. Swann and Norrington looked over at her, shocked. I averted my gaze and spotted Cotton's parrot struggling to keep its balance on the shaking coat-of-arms staff. A slow smile spread across my face. "Showtime," I breathed. I started forward, but I felt a hand clap my shoulder. I looked over at Will, whose face was set in determination. He opened his mouth, but I held up a hand to stop him. I knew what he was going to say. "Make sure you buy Jack some time with one of those swords," I whispered, motioning to the two weapons tucked into his belt. "You go after the executioner, I'll take the redcoats." Will nodded, and we started pushing through the crowd.

The march suddenly picked up to a roll, and a flash of panic passed through Jack's eyes. The executioner stepped forward and slipped the noose over his head.

"HURRY!" I screamed, feeling hyperventilation coming on.

"MOVE!" Will shouted, shoving people aside. For a moment, I saw nothing but the jostling crowd, but then a path was cleared for us and I spotted the executioner reach for the lever…

"WILL, NOW!" I called out, and Will unsheathed his sword and threw it. Just as the trapdoor gave out and Jack fell, the sword buried itself into the wood and Jack landed on it awkwardly, his feet slipping on the blade. Good…we had some time.

Will raced up the steps to the gallows as the executioner pulled out the ax. The marines dropped their drums and raced towards me, hurriedly loading their guns. Other marines rushed in from my other side, readying their bayonets. "Oh, please," I muttered, unsheathing my sword. "Way too easy." I took a deep breath, crouched down, and waited. Once the two groups were only feet away, I leapt up onto the gallows, ducking to avoid the swinging ax. The marines crashed into each other and collapsed onto the ground, struggling to regain their footing.

I howled with laughter. "Oh, snap! Thirty moron pileup, avoid at all costs!"

A bullet suddenly whizzed past my ear. I yelped, lost my balance, and fell forwards into the pile of redcoats. I lay there for a moment, stunned, but quickly looked up to see Norrington toss a gun behind him and pull out his sword. "Right, then," I muttered, and leapt to my feet. "Bring it on, Ice Cream."

He brought it, all right. I barely had enough time to block his washing blow. I gasped as the jolts raced up my arm – this guy was strong! I gritted my teeth and pushed forward. Norrington blocked me easily and slashed at my shoulder. I just barely dodged. _Okay…looks like I'll have resort to the unorthodox. Sweet. _I quickly feinted right. When Norrington moved to block me, I started slashing at _his_ shoulder. Norrington's eyes widened and he leapt out of the way, but not fast enough – I saw blood ooze out of a shallow (but long) cut on his shoulder.

Norrington looked at his wound, and then back at me. "You…you –"

_CRASH! _There was a tremendous scream from the crowd as Will shoved the executioner off the gallows. The big guy flew into the air and completely crushed Norrington – leaving me seconds to get out of the way.

I laughed again. "Nice one, eunuch!"

Will leapt off the gallows, somersaulting in midair, and landed on his feet beside me. "I'm _not_ a eunuch!"

"O' course you're not," an all-too-familiar voice answered. Jack came up from underneath the gallows, the rope he had so recently been hanging by in his hand. He grinned widely. "Proved me wrong again, luv!"

"You really should have more faith in me!" I shot back. "You guys take care of these marines; I'll try and clear a path for us." I only gave them enough time to nod in agreement before racing off towards the edge of the fort.

The crowd was in full-blown panic, now, and all the running around and screaming wasn't helping. It took about three minutes to push through the crowd, even with my sword out. Finally, I made it out to the wall and leaned out over the edge, careful not to fall in. The _Pearl _wasn't there. "C'mon, Gibbs, where the hell are you?" I muttered.

"Halt!"

"Drop your weapon, pirate!"

"…fuck the eighteenth century."

* * *

The marines led me over to the overhang, where Jack and Will were just finishing up their most awesome escape plan. A circle of marines was guarding them, guns pointed straight at them. Will was making one last escape attempt, while Jack seemed a bit preoccupied with the feather in Will's hat. Norrington was standing in front of them, looking smug. His coat was ruffled and his hat askew, but he looked no worse for wear from the executioner's piledrive. He had stopped bleeding, although his coat had some pretty nasty bloodstains on it.

The marines pushed me into the circle beside Jack and Will and squeezed in themselves. I looked up at my comrades and smiled weakly. "Okay, so…we might need more practice."

"Maybe a little," Will agreed, scowling at the marines.

"I'm sure we can find time t' work that in, after we _hang_!" Jack cut in.

"The sarcasm is not appreciated, Jack!"

"…sorry."

Norrington pressed his sword against the side of Will's neck. "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you." He glared at me. "Is there something you would like to share with us, _Miss Winslet_?"

I smirked confidently. "Never trust a pirate, mate."

Governor Swann and Elizabeth stepped forward. The Governor looked appalled. "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency," he reminded us, "and _this _is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with _him_? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" Will shot back.

"Damn straight!" I agreed.

There was a mass flinch at my choice of words. "If all I've achieved here," Will continued, "is that the hangman would've earned two pairs of boots instead of one, then so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"I'm with him," I agreed. "I may be a pirate, but I'd rather hang than abandon my mates."

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington sneered.

Will smiled coolly. "It's right here, between you, Jack, and Ashley."

Note to self: remember this moment when I feel like strangling him later.

Elizabeth stepped forward to stand beside Will. "As is mine."

Gov. Swann's eyes widened. "Elizabeth…" He shook himself and looked around at our guard. "Lower your weapons…for goodness sake, put them down!" The marines hesitated, but slowly obeyed.

Norrington's scowl disappeared and was replaced with a look of complete hopelessness. I almost felt sorry for him. "So this is where your heart…truly lies, then?"

"…it is," Lizzie answered, looking a little guilty. Norrington hesitated, but reluctantly nodded.

I let him wallow in his failure before speaking. "Okay, well we all know Jack won't hang today – _and neither will I_ – so I think I'll take this opportunity to say some good-byes." I looked pointedly at Norrington. "Dude…chill. Seriously, you can't be this obsessive about everything. There are just some things in life you just can't change." I thought for a moment. "Don't hold grudges!" I turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth…when we started out on this adventure, I hated you. But that's different, now. Now I just strongly dislike you." Her mouth opened slightly in indignation, and I laughed. "Only kidding! Ha, ha, ha…but seriously, I really enjoyed the whole bonding thing on the island. We should do it again sometime – you know, when we're not running for our lives. Good luck, Elizabeth, you're gonna need it."

She smiled. "Thank you, Ashley."

"No problem." I turned to Will and smiled warmly. "Well, _that_ was a nice change of pace!" He returned the smile. "Listen, I know you still have this thing against pirates, but I want you know that I…I think things would've been a lot harder for me if I didn't have someone to learn those things with. Thanks for being there, Will, and I hope you and Elizabeth are happy."

"Thank you. You taught me a lot; I can't ever repay you for that."

"Already did, mate. Already did. Jack, you wanna add anything?"

For a moment, Jack was silent; he was too busy staring at Cotton's parrot taking flight off one of the cannons. He quickly recovered, though, and strolled over to Governor Swann, who recoiled at his breath. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this! I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…ecumenically…grammatically…" He left the Governor and turned to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for _you_, mate. Know that." Norrington rolled his eyes. Jack went to Lizzie next, a serious look in his eye. "Elizabeth…it would never have worked between us, darlin'…I'm sorry."

"Yeah, that's great. Can we move it along here before somebody gets hurt?" I snapped, fingering the hilt of my sword.

Jack made a noise that sounded quite a bit like a squeak and stepped several paces back. "Will…nice hat!" Will smiled in response. Jack nodded at me, and together we jumped up onto the ledge, the marines beginning to surround us once again. "Friends!" Jack announced, spreading out his arms wide. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that –" Jack suddenly lost his balance and tumbled off the ledge. All the marines, Norrington, Will, and Lizzie rushed forward.

"Oh, my God," I groaned, passing a hand over my eyes.

"Honestly, Ashley…what do you _see _in him?" Norrington grumbled, watching as Jack hit the water.

"…I'll get back to you on that. As for right now, I should probably finish this up." I cleared my throat. "This will be the day that you will always remember as they day you _almost _caught Captain Jack Sparrow, and his partner in piracy, Ashley Winslet! And that's all she wrote! So long, people! Geronimo!" I leapt off the ledge and dove into the water, grinning wide.

I resurfaced quickly, laughing. "So, how was that?"

Jack beamed and hugged me. "Couldn't have said it any better myself, luv." He thought for a moment. "Well, alright, maybe just a little."

I rolled my eyes. "You think you're better than me, don't you?"

"Well, I…the thing is…ah…oh, look it's the _Pearl_! Let's swim for it!" With a splash, he was off.

"…you are one lucky pirate, Sparrow."

* * *

We met up with the _Pearl _about halfway across the bay. Gibbs, Ana, Marty, Cotton…everyone was there, ready to meet us. I was so glad to see them, I couldn't possibly be angry at them.

Cotton tossed us down a rope, and Jack grabbed onto it gratefully. "Hold tight, luv," he whispered in my ear, wrapping his free arm around my waist. I barely had time to grab onto him before we were launched into the air, spraying a trail of salt water behind us.

We landed clumsily on the deck, dripping wet but happy. Gibbs and the others matched our smiles. "Hey, guys," I greeted. "Didn't think we'd ever see you folks again!" The smiles morphed into guilty grimaces.

"Thought you were supposed to keep to the Code," Jack accused jokingly.

"We figured they were more actual…_guidelines_," Gibbs explained. He helped Jack to his feet, and then held out a hand to me. I straightened up and watched as Cotton handed Jack his much-missed hat.

"Thank you," Jack said to him, placing the hat on his head once more. Cotton looked embarrassed.

"Captain Sparrow," a voice suddenly said. Ana moved from her spot by the helm and slid Jack's coat over his shoulders. My smile suddenly became much more forced. "The _Black Pearl_ is yours." All eyes were on Jack as he approached the wheel. He slowly ran his hand across the faded wood, a strange look in his eye. I felt a lump come to my throat yet again, but a good one this time. _He's got it…I can't believe we came this far and got it back…_

_You apparently don't know the movie as well as you think you do._

Jack's expression suddenly hardened. "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Hands to braces! Let down and haul to run free!"

"Aye, Captain!" we answered, and the crew moved to their places.

I started to go after them, but Jack's voice stopped me. "Not you, Ashley, get back over here." He held out one arm, and I let him wrap it around me. Jack sighed softly. "This is a nice surprise, eh?"

"Maybe a surprise for you," I pointed out.

"You're pushing it now..." Jack grumbled. He was silent for a long time. "I suppose you're still wondering why I told those two to convince Norrington to spare you."

I had forgotten all about it until now, but nodded. "I am…why?"

Jack gently kissed the top of my head. "I didn't want you to die," he answered simply. "I figured I owed you that much, seeing as I couldn't have gotten that far without you."

I blinked. "Yeah, you could."

Jack looked straight at me, his eyes slightly misty. "No…I couldn't." He let those words hang for a moment before pressing his lips hungrily against mine. I returned the kiss, a sense of belonging flowing through me.

"Tell me something I don't already know." I said as we kissed again, as the Black Pearl drifted off into the horizon.


End file.
